Au delà d'une promesse ( Tome 2 )
by teambonbon972
Summary: Pour Damon se n'est plus une promesse...c'est quelque chose de plus profond! Est-ce de l'amour? Venez lire pour découvrir le 2ème tome d'Au delà d'une promesse
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé du tome 1 :**

Bonnie n'a découvert qu'elle était une sorcière qu'à l'âge de 17 ans après son retour forcée à Mystic-Falls. Son arrivée fut très dure, le comportement exaspérant de Damon n'a fait qu'accroître son mal être. Tous deux étaient comme chien et chat, constamment entrain de se lancer des piques. Une forte attirance mutuelle les liait mais ils refusaient d'y céder et d'y accorder de l'importance. La fameuse promesse de Damon faite à Emily à l'époque n'a fait qu'accentué cette chimie qui était indéniable pour toutes personnes extérieur. Les événements provoqués par Silas Nicklaus et les chasseurs les ont fait collaborés ensemble malgré leur inimitié. Plus le temps passait, ils se sont quelque peu rapproché…la menace planant sur le groupe et la jeune sorcière a crée une certaine promiscuité entre les deux. Bonnie faisait maintenant confiance en Damon, il la rassurait la calmait…C'était grâce à lui qu'elle a pu être aussi forte et décisive devant Klaus et Silas. Couchée sur un lit d'hôpital, elle croyait avoir réussit à éloigné la menace de ses bourreaux alors que Damon guettait le moindre signe de son réveil. Lui aussi ne connaissait ni l'existence du délai imposé par les chasseur pour tuer Klaus ni le faite que Silas était encore en vie.

Rien n'était réglé…Tout allait de mal en pire malgré les romances. Il faut espérer, qu'elles vont permettre de tout pouvoir affronter…

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il était 5 heure du matin, Bonnie venait juste de se réveiller. La tête encore embrumée, elle se redressait difficilement de son lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux marrons verts fixaient le mur blanc d'en face. Aucune expression se lisait sur son visage. La jolie métisse ne réalisait presque rien, la seule chose dont elle était sûr : ils n'étaient plus en danger. Mais quand n'était-il de sa mère….Elle se souvenait juste d'elle s'écroulant au sol. Tout était passé trop vite, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. La sensation de vide en elle était béante. Elle était incomplète mais pourquoi ?

La lumière du jour filtrait du rideau l'éblouie et illumina la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Bonnie sursauta en voyant Damon debout à droite contre le mur perpendiculaire au sien. Une boule se formait dans son estomac, un haut le cœur lui prit soudainement. Très vite, elle alla au toilette. Damon entendit sa protégée rejeter un bon litre d'eau. Cela faisait maintenant deux bons quarts d'heure qu'elle restait seule à l'intérieur ,. D'un pas rapide, il rentra à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le désarmait. La tête brune de la jeune sorcière était au-dessus du wc encore entrain de vomir mais cette fois en pleurant. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage, elle ne voyait plus rien. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse Damon s'accroupit derrière elle puis caressa ses cheveux lui dégagea son visage et sa nuque pour qu'elle puisse finir. Mais rien n'en sortie…. Il laissa ses cheveux tomber sur son dos pour l'entourer de ses bras

-« Chuttttttttttttttttttttt ça va aller » Elle éclata en sanglot beaucoup plus fort. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, Bonnie était inconsolable. « Je suis là » à ces mots Bonnie le força à la lâcher

-« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Damon le regarda avec un regard mélancolique

-« DIS-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI !»

-« QUOI ? » Il se levait aussi « QUE VEUX TU QUE JE TE DISE BONNIE ? » « Veux-tu que je te mente pour que tu puisses mieux dormir »

-« ARRETES ! » « Je t'ai poser une question ! Réponds-y » Elle tremblait de partout, Bonnie était nerveuse, les yeux très brillant

-« Tu le sais bien… »Il se rapprocha d'elle alors que la jeune sorcière fit un pas en arrière

-« NON » Elle secoua de gauche à droite

-« Tu le sais, mais ça fait beaucoup trop mal » « Tu ne peux pas le supporter , mais tu ne peux pas te réfugier dans l'expression, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux» il profita qu'elle soit dos au mur pour effacer l'espace entre eux. Il mit sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser. D'un seul regard, elle l'éjecta contre le mur

-« Réponds à ma question ! » « POURQUOI TU N'ETAIS PAS LA POUR ELLE ? » « Tu devais aussi la protéger » sa phrase se finit dans un chuchotement, la tristesse était trop grande. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, le miroir explosa, le feu les encerclait.

-« Bonnie Calme toi » lui intima-t-il en posant sa main au sol pour se relever

-« T'approches pas de moi » l'ordonna-t-elle avec rage, ses larmes ruisselaient sur le visage blêmit de Bonnie « C'est de ta faute ! »

-« ELLE A FAIT SON CHOIX BONNIE ! » Articula Damon en se rapprochant d'elle

-« Non ! »

-« Si » Il posa ses deux mains sur son cou pour qu'elle ne regarda que ses yeux « Elle a fait pour te sauver la vie »

-« Mais toi, ton devoir est de sauver toute la lignée Bennett » « Tu n'avais pas la laisser choisir » elle essayait d'enlever ses mains sur elle sans succès

-« Regarde-moi ! » Elle rencontra ses yeux « Tu penses réellement que si j'avais pu évité sa transformation je n'aurais rien fait ? »Bonnie ne comprenait pas

-« Pourquoi tu parles de transformation ?»

-« Klaus l'a mordue avant de lui briser la nuque » « Je croyais que tu le savais… »

-« NON ! »elle se mordit la lèvres inférieurs « Tu mens ma mère ne peux pas être comme toi !»

-« Au fonds de toi tu le sais ! » il se pressa contre elle

-« Et qu'en bien même si c'est vrai, la situation serait la même Abby Bennett se ne le supportera pas être un vampire» la température de son corps augmenta, Damon en fit les frais. « Je l'ai perdue une fois, elle se tuera une deuxième fois » les flammes s'élevaient

-« Calmes toi »

-« Elle est morte comment veux-tu que je me calme ou que tout aille bien » les bouteilles inflammables explosaient. Damon Rapidement la serra contre lui pour sortir le plus rapidement possible. Il la laissa puis ouvrit l'extincteur pour l'éteindre mais pas assez vite, l'alarme de tout l'hôpital s'allumait. De l'eau s'écoula sur leur tête, ils disparurent bien avant qu'un des garde rentre dans la chambre.

* * *

Au manoir,

Caroline, Tyler, Elena et Stefan y étaient depuis que Meredith leur avait expliquer l'état de la situation. Ils étaient tous secoués mais soulagé parce que Silas était mort, Bonnie avait réussit mais les conséquences étaient terrible. Abby est en pleine transition, Bonnie inconsciente à l'hôpital ! Ils se demandaient tous si leur vie valaient mieux que le bonheur de Bonnie et la vie d'Abby accessoirement. Ils se sentaient stupide de n'avoir pas été assez sur leur garde. Jamais, Silas aurait pu dans le cas contraire les attraper aussi facilement. Tout le monde aurait été heureux en passant une belle fête des fondateurs. Personne n'osait se regarder, se sentant trop coupable de cette tragédie. Le silence de la pension fut troublé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Stefan. Le cadet des Salvatore, fronça les sourcils il se leva pour prendre son GSM.

Caroline se leva aussi pour regarder

-« Ma mère» s'exclama-t-elle « Qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour répondre ? » demanda la blonde à Stefan

Il prit son temps pour répondre au téléphone sur le regard exaspéré de tous

-« Tout va bien Liz ? » demanda-t-il

-« Non ! Est-ce-que Bonnie est avec vous ? » Caroline fronça les sourcils

-« Non, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il intrigué

-« Il y a une incendie dans sa chambre » tous le monde gardait leur souffle coupé sauf Elena qui n'entendit pas ce qu'il se disait

-« Ne me dites pas que…»

-« Non, on a trouvé personne » « Je voulais m'assuré qu'elle aie bien avant de prévenir Abby »Stefan ne savait plus quoi dire. Caroline extirpa le téléphone avant de faire quelque pas avant pour être isolé « Allo Stefan »

-« Maman, c'est moi Caroline » expliqua d'une petite voix

-« Care, ma chéri est-ce que tout va bien ? »

-« Oui enfin non »

(…)

-« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose » « Est-ce-que tu es assise ? »

-« Caroline Forbes, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive ? » « Tu m'inquiètes »

-« Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais plutôt de Bonnie »

-« Elle doit être surement quelque part ou déjà rentrer chez elle »

-« Non, elle doit être surement avec Damon…il se trouvait avec elle cette nuit »

-« Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? » s'inquiéta Liz

-« Il y a tellement à dire maman » souffla exténuer Caroline

-« Par le commencement » sourit-elle

-« Si tu n'avais maman ! Hier soir, c'était horrible pour nous tous mais Bonnie a tellement souffert et souffre encore» chuchota-t-elle des larmes coulaient de ses yeux bleus ternit par le chagrin et la peur

-« Les chasseurs t'ont agressés ? J'avais demandé aux Salvatore de te protéger et…. »

-« Les chasseurs ne sont quasiment pour rien dans toutes cette histoire Maman » « C'est Silas le responsable de notre enlèvement à tous » « Bonnie a été très forte, tu sais » « Elle a vaincu Silas mais… »

-« Mais quoi ? » « Parle ma chérie »

-« Elle n'ira plus jamais bien même si le danger à disparu »

-« Ne dis pas ça…la vie reprendra son court » « Abby arrivera à lui redonner le goût de vivre et toi aussi »

-« Non » Elle refoula ses larmes « Elle ne pourra pas »

-« De quoi tu parles ? » la jeune vampire prit une pause puis continua

-« Klaus est celui qui a anéantit le plan de Silas et ses hybrides »

-« Mais qu'est-ce-que ça avoir avec Bonnie et Abby »s'impatienta le Shérif

-« Il ne voulait pas que Silas a ses hybrides si lui il ne l'ait pas, alors il a la transformé Abby » Liz à ses mots fit tomber le combinait de ses mains. Caroline su que sa mère ne tenait pas le choque « Maman…..Maman réponds-moi ! » Liz s'assit sur une chaise puis reprit le téléphone

-« Comment elle va ? »

-« Mal et le pire dans tout ça…. »

-« Il faut que tu l'obliges à achever sa transformation » la coupa-t-elle

-« Ce n'est pas ça, elle veut quitté la ville après sa transition » « Elle ne veut pas faire vivre ça à Bonnie à son mari ni à ses amis »

-« J'arrive, je vais l'en convaincre » Elle commençait à mettre son manteau « Elle ne peut pas laissé Bonnie comme ça ! Toute sa vie est ici »

-« Maman ! Elle ne veut voir personne et encore moins Bonnie » « Sa décision est prise » Elle souffla, elle ressentait trop d'émotion d'un coup. D'un revers de main, elle chassa ses larmes « Ne viens surtout pas, on la garde au manoir »

-« Bien » Liz était sans voix « Prends-soin de toi et appelle-moi quand tu auras des nouvelles de Bonnie »

-« Ok »

-« Essayes de rentrer vite »

-« Bye » Caroline raccrocha ses yeux fixait le sol. Elle décida de rejoindre les autres au salon. Personne ne parlait, parce qu'ils sont préoccupés par Bonnie et Abby. D'un pas lasse, elle s'assis à côté de Tyler. Instinctivement elle posa sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules qu'il s'empressa de lui déposer un baiser sur sa tempe

-« Elle le prend comment ? »le questionna-t-il. Caroline ne dit rien, elle préféra lui prendre la main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens « Caroline ? »

-« Comme nous tous » Elle fixa de ses yeux bleus tinté de tristesse « Elle est dépassé par ce qu'il se passe » « Elle comprend encore moins pourquoi Abby veut partir laissant mari et enfant »

-« C'est dur pour elle Caroline » prononça Stefan « Tu sais très bien comme c'est difficile d'accepter ce qu'on est devenue ! »

-« Je sais, mais moi je suis restée »

-« C'est beaucoup plus difficile pour elle »

-« Et en quoi ? » « On est tous logé sur la même enseigne »

-« Tu oublis une chose, elle n'est pas comme nous » « C'est une sorcière, elle doit être déstabilisée de ne plus être connecter avec la nature, de ressentir toutes ses émotions qui sont maintenant décuplés » « Et surtout d'être devenue la créature qu'elle était destiné à combattre » Caroline ne sentit tellement bête d'avoir pensé qu'Abby Bennett était lâche. Lâche d'abandonner encore une fois Bonnie. Sa meilleure amie allait mal le vivre et elle ne sait pas comment elle pourrait gérer tous ça. Caroline Forbes réagissait comme une simple humaine dans cette situation, incapable de faire quoique se soit pour arranger les choses. « Tu comprends ?»

Tyler et Elena les regardaient parler. Il n'avait rien à ajouté, tout était dit. Ils n'avaient pas les mots qui définissaient ce qu'ils ressentaient ou sur la situation. Tyler perdit le fil de la conversation, ses sens l'emmenaient en bas au sous-sol. Abby faisait beaucoup trop de bruit « Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive? » se demandait-il

Sa voix, attirait les yeux d'Elena Stefan et Caroline puis c'est le boucan les fit se lever.

-« Caroline, tu lui as bien laissé quelque poche de sang ? » demanda Stefan

-« Oui » « ça doit être autre chose »

-« Vous ne sentez pas » renifla Tyler

-« Quoi ? » demanda Elena qui était perdue

-« L'odeur du brûlé » finit-elle Caroline

Rapidement Stefan suivit de Tyler puis de Caroline. Tous les trois fut stupéfait de voir un feu se déclarer au sous-sol sans briquet ni allumette. Abby était apeurée, sous tension, elle ne comprenait pas comment ce feu a pu s'allumée. Recroquevillée au fond de sa cage, elle tremblait en chuchotant des choses incompréhensible. Caroline passait devant Stefan mais il empêcha de s'avancer vers Abby.

-« Elle a besoin d'aide »

-« Après c'est toi qui en auras besoin »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« C'est elle la responsable du feu »

* * *

Damon l'avait emmener en plein milieu d'une route à quelque patté de chez elle. Ils marchaient en silence, seul le bruit des klaxons des rares voitures passaient par là brisaient ce calme qui leur était nécessaire. Damon marchait derrière elle, il la regardait avancer en zigzag tête baissée. Elle était tellement vide et brisé à l'intérieur qu'elle n'entendit rien. Même les gouttes de pluie, elle ne les ressentait pas. Elle voulait juste tout oublier dormir pour qu'à son réveil tout redevienne comme avant : Sa mère serait encore vivante.

Une voiture au loin roulait droit devant eux, Damon pria Bonnie une fois de se rabattre sur les côtés. La voiture était encore assez loin, elle ne risquait rien pour l'instant. Ses yeux la fixaient de nouveau, il la détaillait. La robe d'hôpital lui collait de partout, il apercevait distinctement ses formes voluptueuses. Damon ne résistait pas à la contempler de bas en haut, ses jambes infinies, ses fesses bombées et fermes, son dos puis sa tête. Ces cheveux étaient mouillés, lui collaient au visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir, qu'il était toujours pale, ses iris tintés de noir, ses lèvres rosies pulpeuses mais tremblante et entrouverte. Rien que de se l'imaginer, cela le désarmais. Il savait être fort mais là ! Malgré qu'il clamait être détacher des Bennett, le faite qu'une d'elle soit en danger lui faisait quelque chose. Alors si c'était Bonnie, il ne se l'imaginait même pas. C'était inconcevable pour lui. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus quittaient l'objet de ses sombres désir, son ouïe, l'intimait de surveiller la voiture. A raison, elle avait accélérée. Elle se trouvait à quelque mètre de Bonnie. Il se sentit soudainement nerveux et agacée que Bonnie ne réagissait pas.

-« BONNIE ! » « BONNIE ! Putain de merde, mets toi sur le côté »Elle leva doucement la tête, le conducteur qui était beaucoup trop occupé par son téléphone s'aperçue que maintenant tout comme Bonnie de la situation. Il était trop tard pour freiner. Il perdait le contrôle de son véhicule. Quant à Bonnie, les yeux cernés de noir, les membres inertes, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. C'était comme si elle avait décider de mettre fin à sa vie. Elle resta immobile regardant la voiture allait la percuter. Damon sentit son cœur se serrer, il se déplaça rapidement pour la sauver »

Maintenant, ils étaient au parking vide du Lycée. Damon rugissait marchant autour de Bonnie. Il n'avait qu'une envie de la secouer. Il refoulait ses envies de meurtre en s'arrêtant devant elle. Quelque centimètre les séparaient et c'était déjà trop peu pour Bonnie. Elle se tourna pour marcher. Damon lui bloqua le chemin ses yeux bleus rencontraient encore et encore ses yeux qu'ils détestaient tant en ce moment à cause de la profondeur de sa noirceur. Cela prouvait que Bonnie était vide, que l'expression avait prit totalement possession d'elle.

C'était son devoir de la ramener au rivage, à la maison, auprès de lui. Bonnie sentit d'un coup sa tête partir sur le côté. Elle la redressa, aucune expression ne se lisait sur elle. L'atmosphère se fit plus pesante, Damon le sentit.

-« Ne refait plus une chose pareille » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix basse. Son regard le déstabilisa

-« Tant que tu ne seras pas de nouveau toi, je le ferai »

-« Laisse-moi tranquille » « Tu as échoué, ta promesse est rompu Damon »

-« NON » Il voulu lui touché le visage mais elle évita et fit trois pas en arrière « Bonnie, laisse-moi t'aider »

-« Sort de ma vie »

-« Hors de question on est lié »

-« SORT DE MA VIE » cria t'elle, le vent se leva, les voitures présentes sur le parking s'allumaient. Les alarmes et les fars s'allumaient

-« C'est l'expression qui parle là » « Ce n'est pas toi » « Ma Bonnie c'est que je ne lui ferai pas de mal »

-« ça c'était avant » disait-elle avec dédain.

Il ne supportait pas la distance entre elle et lui, il s'avança vers elle très rapidement. Surprise, elle était désormais proche de lui, la tête légèrement relever par l'index de Damon, elle le regardait. Il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne

-« Je sais que tu veux tout oublier mais ce n'est pas la solution »

-« Tu ne sais rien »

-« Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai du voir toutes les membres de ma famille mourir alors que moi j'étais immortel » « Je sais ce que tu ressens » « Mais soit heureuse que tu peux encore l'avoir à tes côtés »

-« Je ne veux pas en parler » Elle le poussa d'un regard.

Damon sourit

-« C'est une manie chez toi de ne rien affronter »

-« Tais-toi ! »

-« Pas avant que tu écoutes ton cœur et tes sens Bonnie ! »

-« Mon cœur est en sang, je ne veux plus ressentir ça ou même m'attacher à quelqu'un » « la perte fait beaucoup trop mal » « Je ne veux plus rien ressentir »

-« Tu n'es pas faite pour ça » « Tu es fait pour aimer Bonnie » Il fixait ses lèvres. Ses yeux passaient inlassablement de ses yeux qui viraient de plus en plus aux marrons. Damon sourit « Je serais tout le temps dure avec toi quand tu seras comme ça » il toucha sa joue, puis ses lèvres avec les siennes « C'est une promesse » Bonnie laissa la tristesse sortir

-« Je veux la voir » « Je veux la sentir auprès de moi Damon »

-« Je le sais » Il la serra tout contre lui. « Mais ce n'est pas possible »

-« Elle ne veut pas te voir » « Elle sait que ce n'est pas raisonnable, elle est beaucoup trop instable »

-« Elle ne serait pas capable de me faire du mal »

-« Stefan respectait père et cela ne l'a pas empêcher de le tuer en le vidant de son sang » « Il est encore plus irrésistible quand des sentiments lies le vampire et sa proie »

-« C'est la même chose pour toi et Elena »

-« Oui » mentit-il. Bonnie baissa les yeux. Elle commençait à sentir le froid de la pluie. « Je t'emmène chez toi »

-« Non » « Je veux être prêt d'elle, même si je ne peux pas l'approcher »

-« Ta grand-mère doit avoir besoin de toi »

-« Moi de ma mère » Elle le regardait puis partit

-« INTERDICTION DE DESCENDRE AU SOUS-SOL » Elle se tourna et lui offrit son premier sourire de la journée.

Il s'avança vers elle pour partir direction le manoir. Il ne savait pas que deux personnes les regardaient. L'un était Silas et l'autre le mystérieux inconnu.

-« Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

-« D'abord régler mes comptes avec Katherina ensuite, je m'occuperai d'eux » « Elle est à moi…je ne l'oublie pas Marcel »

* * *

**Voici le premier chapitre du tome 2 ! :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus! Laissez un commentaire si l'envie vous en prends! bsx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toutes celles qui continuent à suivre ma fic à commenter et à adorer...**

**Bonne lecture et espère que vous allez apprécier ce qui suit**

* * *

_Précédemment dans le parking du lycée :_

_-« Quel est ton plan ? »demanda Marcel un beau vieux vampire à la peau chocolat._

_-« D'abord régler mes comptes avec Katherina ensuite, je m'occuperai d'eux » disait-il en incitant Marcel à regarder dans la même direction que lui. Tous d'eux fixait Damon et Bonnie marcher au même rythme._

Le beau vampire sortit de leur cachette suivant un peu le couple atypique

-« Elle est plutôt bien roulé la Bennett , je comprends ton intérêt pour elle» disait-il en se frottant les mains puis essuya sa bouche

-« Rappelle-toi ! »

-« Elle est à toi, mais je ne serai pas contre de tes restes » « Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de vouloir la draguer un peu » Silas sourit et le rejoignit

-« Occupes-toi de savoir comment tu ramèneras tous les Mickaelson à la Nouvelles-Orléans»

-« J'ai déjà ma petite idée »Il frappa sur l'épaule son compère « à plus tard Silas »

-« A plus tard Marcel » salua-t-il en continuant à fixer de ses iris bleus glace, la jolie métisse. Bonnie tressaillit sentant le regard de cet être malsain derrière-elle. Avec précaution, elle se tourna pour regarder les alentours, il n'y avait qu'elle. Silas sourit, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était là devant elle. Le vieux sorcier souriait de plus belle entendant le cœur de sa promise tambouriner fortement. Bonnie reprenait petit à petit son souffle malgré cette impression de déjà vu qui la tenaillait. Elle resta épaule et dos quasiment tourné pendant un bon moment jusqu'à de nouveau chuchotement se firent entendre

« Soit patiente ma douce » « je serais bientôt là » La peur l'envahit, elle avait complètement oublié Damon. Ce dernier s'avançait vers elle, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés quant il n'entendit plus la mélodie qui le rassurait depuis un moment déjà. A la seconde où son regard se posait sur elle, il su qu'elle se sentait mal.

-« Bonnie ? »Elle sursauta puis leva les yeux vers lui « Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? » disait-il abordant un air interrogatif et agacé

-« Rien, on ferait mieux de partir » elle se frotta le visage comme si elle voulait reprendre ses esprits. Damon ne la quittant pas des yeux la vit partir puis l'intercepta.

-« Réponds-moi ? »

-« Rien , je l'ai dit»

-« Bonnie ? »

-« Damon ? » Il leva les yeux, soupira. « On peut y aller ? » Damon ne répondit pas, il cru apercevoir une ombre s'échapper au loin. Il allait vérifier quand Bonnie lui prit le poignet. Sentant son touché ses yeux se dirigeaient vers son poignet puis rentraient en contactes avec ceux de Bonnie« Je suis fatiguée, ça serait trop te demander qu'on parte maintenant »

-« La Bonnie chiante est de retour ». Bonnie sourit, elle l'entraina avec qu'elle vers le manoir « Attends ? »

-« Quoi encore ? »

-« Montes sur mon dos »

-« Non »

-« Il pleut et tu as froid donc » Il s'accroupit. Bonnie le regarda faire sans bouger. Elle hésita… « Même si je n'ai jamais froid, je déteste la pluie » « L'eau n'est pas l'élément préféré des vampires »

Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire encore, doucement elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules

-« N'en profite pas »prononça-t-elle d'une voix plein de malice

-« C'est moi qui devrait craindre quelque chose, je sais que tu raffoles de mon corps d'apollon »

-« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité beau parleur »

-« Tu avoues au moins que je suis beau » disait-il en ce levant »

-« Arrêtes de me faire sourire et avance »

-« je te faire craquer, c'est bon à savoir ! » il fit quelque pas en savant bien qu'elle roula les yeux « Accroches-toi » Bonnie enlaça le cou de Damon, plaqua sa poitrine sur son dos et son menton sur ses épaules. Il tourna sa tête, leurs yeux se capturaient

-« Je suis prête » Damon partit à vitesse vampirique le sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivé devant le manoir, Bonnie descendit de son dos. Elle était nerveuse et en même temps presser de rentrée pour être proche d'Abby. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de franchir la porte que Damon avait déjà franchit. Peut-être l'appréhension, la peur ? elle ne le savait pas mais lorsqu'elle vit la main tendue de Damon, elle ne se posait plus de question. Il était là c'était le plus important. Elle lui serra très fort puis mettant un pied à l'intérieur et ensuite l'autre.

-« Tant que tu n'iras pas en bas, tout ira bien » la rassura t-il l'entraînant au salon où il vit Elena.

Cette dernière tourna la tête, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était leur main serrée. Elle déglutit, la double petrova ne savait pas quoi dire. La jolie jeune femme ne parvint qu'à sourire tout en enlevant la couverture sur elle. Au moment qu'elle décida de se lever, Caroline arriva vitesse vampire pour enlacer Bonnie.

-« Ne me fait plus une peur pareille » chuchota Caroline les yeux fermés

-« Désolée Care »répondit-elle en lâchant la main de Damon pour enlacer à son tour Caroline

-« Dorénavant, je ne te quitte plus » Elle desserra son étreinte pour la regarder « Et tu ne ressemble à rien en plus, viens on monte te changer et prendre un bon bain » elle ne la laissa rien dire en l'entrainant là-haut. Elles laissèrent Damon et Elena derrière.

-« ça-va ? » demanda la double de Katherine

Quelques minutes auparavant, dans une forêt, Katherine retourna à l'endroit où Silas a vécut ses dernières minutes. Elle se souvenait de son expression lorsqu'il l'aperçut au loin. Malgré elle, le double Petrova était inquiète pour Bonnie. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Un seul mot, elle serait là pour elle. Mais elle n'a pas pu attendre, elle voulait être là en cas de problème. Et c'était avec grand plaisir, qu'elle avait vu la déchéance de Silas. Habillé d'une combinaison en cuir noir et de talon aiguille, Katherine marchait maintenant vers les restes de son pire ennemi et son tyran. Arrivée à l'emplacement, elle fut surprise de ne rien trouver. Avec son pied, elle essaya de soulever la poussière et la terre, mais aucun cadavre. Elle fit le tour d'elle-même et c'est là qu'elle découvrit

-« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?»

-« Je devrais te poser la même question Katherina » il s'approcha d'elle « A ce que je vois, quelqu'un a déjà fait le nettoyage »

-« Réponds à ma question »

-« Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu refuses maintenant alors qu'on peut être enfin heureux »

-« Arrêtes Elijah ! » répliqua Katherina. Elle fit quelque pas avant d'être plaquer contre un arbre. Très vite, il se rapprocha d'elle, lui caressa sa peau. Elle frissonna à son touché et de part de son regard pénétrant. C'était comme si, elle était la chose la plus belle du monde « Ne fais pas ça ! »

-« Quoi ? Katherina »

-« Rien ne peut être plus fort que mon mépris pour toi et ta famille »

-« Qu'est-ce-qui ta fait »lui demanda t-il simplement

-« De qui tu parles »

-« Celui dont tu cherches les restes » « Qu'est-ce-qui t'as fais pour être aussi amer et froide envers moi » Katherine le poussa loin. Elle courra puis fut vite plaquer au sol par son bien aimé « Il t'a détruit, hein Katherina »

-« Ce n'est pas tes affaires » elle le fit basculer en arrière, mais elle ne s'attendait pas qu'il happe ses lèvres d'une manière démesurée. Elle lui mordait les lèvres à contre cœur pour qu'il la lâche « tu as perdue le droit de regard sur ma vie il y a bien longtemps ».

-« Tu es mienne et tu seras toujours Katerina que tu sois avec moi ou non »

-« Je ne peux plus l'être » Ses yeux de biche devint vitreux

-« Si c'est parce qu'il t'a fait sienne » « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, il te tenait par rapport à moi et ta fille »

-« Mais moi je me sens salit tu ne comprends pas ! » Elle se leva, Elijah la fit tomber puis se coucha sur elle

-« j'arriverai à te faire oublier »

-« NON » « Que je veuilles ou non, il est encré en moi ! disait-elle en lui montra la tâche violacée. « Je ne suis pas assez bien pour une personne aussi droite que toi Elie ! »

-« Un mot de toi, une sorcière t'enlèveras ça»

-« Je ne veux pas oublier le faite que j'ai aimé coucher avec lui » Elijah perdit sa langue, et ses sens à la vœux de Katherine « J'ai aimé et je m'en veux » « Tu ne vois pas que je ne serais jamais digne de toi »

Elijah se leva, défroissa son costume. Leva la tête pour regarder les alentours « Dis quelque chose » Il soupira

-« Rien ne pourra pas te convaincre que je t'aime quoi que tu fasses » Katherine laissa couler une larme « J'aimerai que tous ce qui t'a fais subir ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que tu n'ais pas aimé ses baisers ni son touché pour que tu puisse une fois encore baisser ton masque de fer » « Mais, tu es bornée » « Je garde comme même espoir, on est éternelle Katherina » « Aucune personne ne tuera, et on aura l'éternité pour faire ce qu'on aurait du faire il y a bien longtemps »

-« Tu perds ton temps »

-« Tu sais que je suis très » Il posa une dernière fois un genou au sol « Mais très persévérant, tu es la première à en témoigner » Il lui caressa la joue puis posa un baiser qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'y répondre et le prolonger. Ses dents tiraient sur sa lèvre inferieur avant de la lâcher « J'ai un voyage à faire, à mon retour on en reparlera »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire » demanda-t-elle

-« Mettre ta fille en sécurité, on ne sait jamais avec Silas »

-« Mais il est mort »

-« Son cadavre à disparu » « Ni toi, ni ma famille et même tes amis ne sont revenus ici »

-« Alors les chasseurs »

-« Ils ne s'embêteraient pas à faire ça ! » « Il y a quelque chose de pas très clair »

-« Tu es trop suspicieux »

-« Toi trop ravis qu'il ne soit plus là pour t'embêter » « J'y vais prends soin de toi » Elle lui prit le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser

-« Reviens vite et embrasse là pour moi » Elijah posa ses lèvres sur son front puis disparu. Katherine ferma les yeux puis se leva. Au moment qu'elle voulu partir, un homme s'interposa.

-« Bonjour, Katherina contant que ton beau visage ne soit pas la dernière chose que je vois »

* * *

-« Alors tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé à hôpital »

-« Où veux-tu en venir » demanda Bonnie sortant de la salle de bain vêtue d'un peignoir noir et d'une serviette rose sur sa tête

-« Ta chambre était en feu » « J'ai encore le cœur tout serré en y repensant » s'impatienta Caroline assise sur le rebord du lit

-« Damon et moi, on s'est disputer et ma magie a prit le dessus »évitant à en dire trop pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète

-« Et moi qui croyait que tu étais en sécurité avec lui » « Damon ne changera jamais » elle se leva puis donna les vêtements qu'elle avait sélectionner pour Bonnie.

-« Sans lui je ne sais pas si je serais devant toi ,il réussit à me calmer » Caroline s'arrêta de chercher une veste pour la regarder

-« Si j'avais été là, j'aurais tout fait pour »

-« Je le sais, mais ne doute jamais de ça. Je serai toujours en sécurité avec Damon » « J'ai longtemps cru le contraire mais ces derniers jours et heures, il a été cool et patient » Caroline sourit

-« Je l'espère » « Rappelles-moi de faire du shopping avec cette garce de Katherine, elle a du goût » Bonnie baissa les yeux « J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ! »

-« Non ! » Elle se dirigea vers sa table de chevet et prit sont téléphone qu'elle avait pensé à charger

-« A qui t'envoie un message ? »

-« Katherine »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais je m'inquiète pour elle »Caroline la regarda bizarrement « Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait pas très loin si j'avais besoin d'elle hier soir » « Je ne l'ai pas vu » « Mais peut-être qu'elle était là les chasseurs ou Silas ont pu lui faire du mal »

-« Du calme, même si je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur, je peux te dire qu'elle a de la ressource » « Elle est un vieux vampire, du sang coule encore dans ses veines » Elle lui tendit une veste « Tiens, habilles toi » « Rejoins moi en bas »

-« Merci Caroline »

-« Tu es ma meilleure amie, c'est normale » Elle lui sourit puis partit. En dévalant les marches, elle entendit la discussion houleuse de Damon et Elena. Elle s'arrêta puis resta sur la dernière marche puis écouta

* * *

-« Alors dis-moi ça fait quoi d'être en couple avec Bonnie Bennett »

-« Je n'ai pas à en discuter avec toi »

-« Et en plus tu ne démens pas »

-« Tu m'as quitté, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre »

-« La moindre des choses est d'arrêter de te pavaner avec elle sous mes yeux ! »

-« Mêle toi de tes affaires » articula-t-il

-« Je ne le ferais pas si tu aurais attendu ne serait-ce un mois avant de me remplacer par ma soit disant amieeeeee »

-« ça te va bien de le dire, le jour même que tu as quitter Stefan, on a couché ensemble »« Ne me blâme pas, même si c'est faux »

-« Ne me prends pas pour une conne, je vois vos regards, cette tension sexuelle entre vous » « Tu es avec elle !»

-« ELLE ET MOI, ON EST Lié! RIEN DE CE QUE TU CROIS PERCEVOIR EST NATUREL OU PURE » « Il n'y a que toi que j'aime ça c'est réel » « J'ai beau tenir à toi et vouloir essayer encore avec toi, mais tu m'exaspère Elena » « Tu me déçois, je n'ai plus envie de te voir » « Dégages ! »

-« Damon ! » la supplia t-il regrettant son excès de jalousie

-« Quand, je redescendrai tu as intérêt de ne plus être là » expliqua-t-il avec beaucoup de retenu pour ne pas l'embrasser et la frapper aussi

Il partit et vit Caroline

-« Quoi ? »

-« Elle se change ! »

-« J'allais dans ma chambre »

-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fou avec Bonnie mais elle semble te faire aveuglement confiance et t'apprécier »

-« Va droit au but Blondie »

-« J'espère pour toi qu'il ne s'agit que d'un lien ce qui a entre vous »

-« Ne fais pas ta Elena»

-« Je suis contente qu'elle ne soit plus avec toi mais je supporterai encore moins que tu fasses du mal à Bonnie en lui faisant croire qu'un vous deux est possible » Damon sourit puis bouscula Caroline pour passer

-« Si tu me connaissais bien Blondie tu serais que c'est la seule personne dont je déteste faire du mal »

Caroline le regarda « Je l'espère » « Si tu passes dans la chambre, rappelle lui que je l'attends »

Damon finit par sourire et continua sur sa monté. Il passa devant la porte de Bonnie puis hésita et renonça. Au moment qu'il allait rentrée dans la sienne, elle ouvra sa porte.

-« Damon ?» Il fut éblouit par sa beauté « Damon »

-« Oui? »

-« J'ai entendu »

-« ça n'a pas la moindre importance »

-« Si, je suis tellement absorbé par Silas Klaus et mes problèmes de magie que j'ai oublié que les autres pouvaient avoir des problèmes » « Alors si tu veux en parler… »

-« Sans façon » Il rentra puis ferma sa porte. Bonnie ne se démonta pas, lorsqu'elle ouvrit Damon avait déjà enlevé sa veste et son t-shirt.

-« On frappe avant d'entrer » s'exclama Damon

-« Je t'ai écouté et pris tes conseils en considération maintenant c'est à ton tour » Damon roula les yeux « Si Elena est réellement la fille dont ton bonheur dépens ne la laisse pas croire que notre lien est plus fort que ce que vous ressentez » quant-elle le dit elle sentit comme une boule au ventre. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait

-« Ne t'embête pas ! Je sais ce que je ressens » Il s'approcha de Bonnie qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler les battements de son cœur « Avec Elena s'est pur vrai et beau » « Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça » Il s'arrêta net et le faisait souffrir

-« Je suis contente qu'on soit clair sur ça » elle lui sourit faiblement « Je te laisse »

-« Attends » son touché le et la fit frissonner

-« Quoi ? »

-« Merci et tu es très sexy dans cette tenue » Bonnie rigola

-« N'oublies pas Elena » Elle partit ferma la porte en douceur puis s'y adossa « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » pensa-t-elle jusqu'à Caroline cria son nom « J'arrive » disait-elle en regardant encore une dernière fois la porte de Damon

* * *

Alors que Tyler était repartit chez lui pour rassurer ses parents, Stefan et Caroline expliquaient à Bonnie l'état dans lequel se trouvait Abby. Elena quant à elle, le dernier double pétrova était partit le cœur meurtrit du manoir alors que celui de Meredith gonflait à chaque fois que Matt l'embrassait dans le cou, couché et serré tout contre elle dans sa chambre.

-« Alors tu te sens mieux ? »

-« Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment ça me fait du bien d'être là avec toi » « C'est simple sans surnaturelle » « J'ai besoin de chose simple rien que pour quelque heures »

-« C'est dans mes cordes » Il la serra un peu plus, apporta ses lèvres sur son oreille pour lui mordiller le lobe de cette dernière

-« Merci »disait-elle en fermant les yeux puis attrapa la nuque de Matt pour l'embrasser « Merci d'être toi, de n'être qu'un simple mortelle » « Je serai réellement perdue sans toi et ta simplicité et gentillesse légendaire » Matt le lui rendit puis sourit

-« Merci pour ce jolie compliment, moi qui croyait que c'était une faiblesse de n'avoir aucune particularité »

-« Que tu es bête » « Reste comme tu es »

-« Et si je me transforme, tu feras quoi ? »

-« Je me suis jamais posé la question » « Je sais que ça va être dure comme je suis une chasseuse mais je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi »

-« C'est bon à savoir »

-« Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà pensé ? »

-« Non, mais on ne sait jamais et je n'ai pas envie de ne pouvoir compter sur toi »

-« Je te pourrais la vie » Ils rigolaient en concert

-« Revenons aux sujets qui fâches » disait-il sérieusement

-« Non Matt »

-« Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas aller voir comment elle va ? » questionna Matt

-« Je ne serais pas d'une grande aide et puis je ne sais pas si je serai me contrôler en leur présence »

-« J'ai confiance en toi » « Tu leur feras pas de mal »

-« Merci » « Merci de ton soutien » disait-elle en entrecroisant leur doigt

-« Tu l'auras toujours » Elle lui fit face

-« Tu sais à qu'elle point je suis contente qu'on est franchit le pas toi et moi ? »

-« Sur une échelle de 1 à 100 »

-« Oui »

-« Si tu es comme moi, 101 »

-« Tu me connais trop bien ! »

-« Alors bougeons nous, et allons voir les autres mais surtout Bonnie »

-« Je t'aime »

-« moi aussi » Il regarda Meredith se relever tenant un drap sur sa poitrine puis partir dans la salle de bain.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Meredith reçoit un texto que Matt consulta « le compte à rebours et lancer chère membre, ne nous obliger pas à utiliser à des situations extrême » « Nous avons changer d'avis, il ne vous reste que 2 mois»

La jolie chasseuse arriva à ce moment là et le vit tenir son portable.

-« J'ai reçu quelque chose ? »

-« Non ! » son pouce appuya sur effacer

-« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre ?!» disait-elle toute souriante et joueuse

-« J'arrive » Il déposa le téléphone pensant qu'elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir, c'est elle qui voulait avoir une journée normale. Il se mit à courir, la seconde suivante, l'eau coula, des rires se firent entendre. Matt souleva Meredith lui fit délicatement l'amour, l'embrassant sans cesse. Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre main dans la main tout souriant

* * *

Eux respirait le bonheur alors que Katherine respirait la mort. Elle cru rêver voyant Silas devant elle, toujours aussi beau, aussi Damon en version plus dark et beaucoup plus torturé ? »

-« Comment ? »

-« Ne sois pas surprise beauté » « Même ce cher Elijah a des suspicions »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

-« Me venger de toi, bien entendu »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu le sais très bien mais ça ce que je vois mes menaces ne sert à rien »

-« Je ne t'ai pas trahit et je ne savais même pas que tu voulais exécuter la prophétie hier »

-« Je ne te crois pas »

-« J'ai ma conscience pour moi » Elle s'enfuit, courra à travers la forêt. Katherine avait l'impression de courir dans le vide. Son cou lui faisait très mal

-« A ce que je vois il n'y a que les menaces digne de Klaus qui te fait réagir »

-« Lâche-moi» cria-t-elle les yeux brillant

-« Tu m'appartiens, tu n'es plus libre » « Le seule moment où tu seras libre c'est lorsque ton cadavre grisé jonchera le sol humide » Katherine frissonna « Désobéit moi encore et ta vie s'arrêtera ! J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais faire » « Continue ta vie, reste proche de Bonnie » « D'ailleurs, je te félicite, c'est une belle amitié »

-« Je ne jouais pas ! Tant que je serais vivante tu ne l'as toucheras pas » Il pressa ses lèvres contre la sienne

-« Pas besoin de ton consentement, juste de ta distraction de temps en temps » « Tu me plait Katherina…. »

-« Sale porc, Elijah te fera payer» il la lâcha. Katherine tomba lourdement dans une flaque d'eau

-« Il n'arrivera à rien, tu es à moi » Il partit. Katherine pour la première fois laissa son chagrin prendre le dessus

Elle ne résista pas à envoyer un message à Elijah « _Reviens vite_ ». Ce dernier le lu tout en faisant sa valise. A ce moment là Rebecca arriva

* * *

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

-« Un petit voyage »

-« D'abord, Klaus maintenant toi, moi je reste toute seule »

-« Ne dis pas de bêtise, Va chez les Salvatore » « Stefan semble réellement t'apprécier »

-« Je me disais que j'allais voir comment il va après hier »

-« Vas-y ! » il ferma sa valise et alla partir mais Rebecca le retenait

-« Dis-moi au moins où tu comptes aller »

-« Voir la fille de Katherine et rejoindre notre frère pour le ramener »

-« Pourquoi, Ils ne valent pas la peine »

-« Le danger est loin d'être écarter, on a besoin de lui »

-« Et pour Katherine »

-« Tu sais comme moi quand le cœur est prit » Elle soupira puis le prit dans ses bras.

-« Je te demande qu'une seule chose fait attention à toi » Rebecca le laissa seul pour rejoindre Stefan au manoir..

* * *

**Ps: n'oublier pas de commenter, j'aimerai avoir votre avis bsx et merci de m'avoir lu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour ton commentaire Aliciaa18, et tous ceux qui visionnent ma fic! Voici, un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Laissez des commentaires après votre passage si l'envie vous en prends. J'aimerai avoir votre avis.**

**Bisou et Bonne lecture**

* * *

Retour quelques minutes en arrière chez les Mickaelson

_-« Je te demande qu'une seule chose Elie »susurra-t-elle en le serrant très fort« Promets-moi de faire attention à toi » « Ne joue pas les héros » elle recula et récupérer son sac « Reviens-moi vite, tu sais que je fais n'importe quoi sans ma famille auprès de moi » Elijah sourit à cet aveux_

_-« File avant que je n'agisse comme Nicklaus » disait-il en lui montrant la dague et les cendres du chêne blanc_

_-« Je t'aime »répliqua-t-elle émue aux larmes. Il s'avança vers elle, lui caressa délicatement les cheveux_

_-« Ce n'est que pour quelques jours » « Tu sais que la famille compte énormément pour moi, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je reviendrais »_

_-« Ok » se boosta-t-elle « Tu me trouves comment ? »_

_-« Magnifique » elle soupira_

_-« Bye Elie »déclara-t-elle en reculant encore et encore jusqu'à la porte puis s'en alla._

La jolie originale se remémora sen cesse de cette scène, debout devant le manoir des Salvatore. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi lui dire. N'étant pas doué pour consoler qui que se soit, elle appréhendait de le voir devant elle. Rebecca savait que Stefan était un homme très expressif, qu'elle se sentait déjà désarmer devant l'afflues de sentiment contradictoire qu'il lui fera passer dans ses beaux yeux vert. Dans un élans de courage, elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la poignée mais la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Bonnie et Caroline.

La jolie sorcière regarda étonnée Rebecca, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa venue au manoir présageait rien de bon. Son mécanisme d'auto protection s'enclencha, c'est d'un ton suspicieux qu'elle s'adressa à Rebecca :

-« Que fais-tu encore ici ? »

-« Stefan est là » répliqua Rebecca en voulant passer

-« Réponds à ma question » renchérit-elle. Caroline quant à elle regarda son amie avec des grands yeux

-« Voir Stefan contente ! » céda l'original

-« Il n'y a plus de deal, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens foutre ici »

-« Calme-toi Bonnie ! » cette dernière la fusilla du regard

-« Il n'y a rien qui m'empêche de voir quelqu'un que j'apprécies » Bonnie rigole

-« Il n'y a rien de drôle » dis une voix derrière la brune et la blonde. Caroline et Bonnie se retournaient et virent Stefan abordant un air contrarié. Rebecca le regardait, attendit qu'il lui dise quelque chose « Je lui ai demandé de venir, alors rétracté vos griffes les filles » mentit-il. Bonnie regardait à présent Rebecca, elle ne manquait pas le froncement des sourcils de l'originale « Rentre Becca » Il lui tendit la main qu'elle lui prit rapidement. Les amies de Stefan furent surpris de les voir monter main dans la main vers le premier étage.

Bonnie fit quelque pas vers l'escalier pour voir un quelconque changement de comportement mais c'était sans compté que son téléphone sonna. Elle s'arrêta, fouilla dans sa poche, sans même voir de ce qu'il s'agissait, elle décrocha.

-« Allo ? »

-« Bon-Bon, c'est Kat ! » Bonnie fronça les sourcils

-« ça-va ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète

-« Génial » mentit-elle

-« Pourquoi ? j'ai l'impression que c'est tout le contraire »Katherine se leva et regardait autour d'elle tout en se persuadant que tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'apitoyer sur son sort

-« Bennett, j'ai apprit que tu avais….. » Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer son nom

-« Que j'avais quoi ? »

Silence

-« Katherine » rajouta-t-elle en regardant Caroline qui lui mimait de faire vite, elle mourrait de faim.

-« J'ai » elle entendit Katherine souffler « J'ai entendu que tu avais réussis à tuer Silas » « Je voulais te félicité et savoir, si tu voulais fêté ça » Caroline roula les yeux et ordonna à Bonnie de dire non

-« Justement, Caroline et moi allons au Grill » « Rejoins-nous là-bas »

-« Je ne sais pas Blondie me casse sur les pieds tout le temps en train de jacasser pour un rien » Caroline lui prit le téléphone des mains

-« On est d'accord sur un point, on se déteste » Katherine roula les yeux

-« Passe-moi Bon-Bon »

-« Dernière petite chose, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à Bonnie » « Sinon, je prendrai un malin plaisir de te prendre ton humanité pour avoir enlever ma vie cracha-t-elle avant de tendre le portable à Bonnie.

Elle était en colère très en colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit l'air désolé de Bonnie « Je t'attends dans ma voiture »

-« Bonniieeeeeeeeeeeeee »

-« Je suis là » agacée par le ton que Katherine employait avec Caroline

-« Alors ? »

-« Dans une heure au Grill, le temps que je calme Caroline et lui convaincre de ta bonne fois » cette dernière sourit « Bye Kat »

-« Bye Bonnie » Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait elle courra dans la forêt se rassasia d'une joggeuse puis rentra au manoir qui était plutôt calme comparer à la discussion houleuse chez les Gilbert !

* * *

-« Pour qui me prenez-vous pour me dire comment je dois éduquer mes neveux » cria Sharon

-« Ne dites pas ce que je n'ai pas dit » « Je fais juste un constat » « Vous vous prenez mal avec Jérémy et Elena » la tante d'Elena souria avant de partir là haut. Alaric la suivit du regard, ne comprenait pas son comportement avec lui. Il était leur tuteur depuis la mort de Jenna, il estimait que même si elle était de retour dans leur vie, il avait encore un droit de regard sur eux. « Mais visiblement non » pensa t-il en voyant tous ses vêtements jetés dans les escaliers

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? » demanda-t-il en récupérant les vêtements tout en montant. Il était maintenant nez à nez avec elle

-« Sortez d'ici »

-« Non »

-« J'ai demandé la garde d'Elena et Jeremy ! Votre présence ici, n'est plus nécessaire »

-« Vous avez quoi ? »

-« Ne faites pas l'idiot vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici ! »

-« Non » Il monta sur la même marche qu'elle. Sharon respira l'air sortant de la bouche d'Alaric. Il l'agaçait du plus haut point pourtant elle le trouverait très sexy

-« Alaric Salzman, est un professeur d'histoire ex-mari de la mère biologique d'Elena et en prime un chasseur non expérimenté » « Vous faites la même chose que moi mais vous n'êtes pas capable d'éloigné Elena et Jérémy de ses abominations »

-« Je dois me sentir flatter que vous avez fait des recherches sur moi »

-« Pas du tout »

-« Et pour répondre à vos sous entendu, le cœur ne se commande pas ! Si Elena se sent bien avec ses abominations, je ne vois pas pourquoi lui interdire surtout après ce qu'elle a vécut»

-« C'est pour ce genre de raisonnement que j'ai basé mes arguments pour les prendre à ma charge » « Ils sont en danger avec vous » il sourit

-« Ils n'ont jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ma présence depuis la mort de leur parents et même de Jenna » Il s'avança pour la plaquer au mur « Quoique le juge dira, je ne l'ai laisserai jamais tombée ! Chérie »

-« Ne m'appeler pas comme ça ! » le regard vacillant de ses yeux à sa bouche. Elle se trouva stupide en remarquant le rictus d'Alaric sur ses lèvres

-« Au lieu d'user ce genre de stratagème pour être près de moi, demander le »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Vous avez envie de moi » Elle le pousse, heureusement qu'il avait des réflexes

-« Sortez de chez moi »

-« Ok » Il leva les mains au ciel « Jérémy, on se voit au Grill ! » « Le gérant veut parler avec toi pour tes horaires »

-« Rick ? » demanda surprit Jérémy en apparaissant devant eux les écouteurs en main

-« ça va mon grand ? » Jérémy dévala l'escalier pour donner une accolade à son père de substitution « ça n'a pas l'air d'aller »

-« Oui, sa craint depuis que Sharon est revenue »

-« Tu peux toujours compter sur moi »

-« Je le sais ! D'ailleurs, tu vas dormir où ? »

-« Dans mon ancien appartement » « Viens quand tu veux »

-« Merci, à tout à l'heure »

-« Attends ? » Il se retourna

-« Quoi ? »

-« Où est Elena ? »

-« Surement chez Damon, pourquoi ? »

-« Vous avez fini » elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'Elena était ici

-« Non ! Jer quant elle rentre, persuade la de venir avec toi. Je m'inquiète »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je t'en dirai plus tout à l'heure » « Bye » Alaric sortit de la maison. Dès que la porte fut fermé, il passa un appel tout en marchant « Damon c'est Rick, rejoins-moi au Grill c'est important »

Et pendant ce temps Sharon réprimandait déjà son neveux

-« Qui t'a permit d'accepter une invitation de sa part »

-« Tante Sharon, tu ne peux pas revenir avec des années d'absence et tout régenter » « On était bien sans toi, Rick fait plus partie de la famille que toi » répliqua-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Elena devant la porte de sa chambre entre ouverte avait tout écouté en silence, décida d'aller voir sa tante.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'escalier beaucoup de question l'a taraudaient. Elle hésita aller lui parler mais la voir s'asseoir sur la troisième marche l'encourageait à lui parler, la consoler. « Ma stupide compassion allait un jour me jouer des tours » pensait-elle en descendant jusqu'à elle

-« Jer n'a pas tord » disait-elle en s'essayant sur la même marche « Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je tolère la façon dont il s'adresse à toi ! » « Je lui parlerais »

-« Merci ma puce » Elle toucha les cheveux d'Elena

-« Tu comptais nous le dire quand, que tu voulais prendre notre garde ? » Sharon la regarda

-« Quand je l'aurais eu »

-« Ok….mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas, ne nous quittes pas à nouveau » « Tu es notre seul lien qui nous lie à eux »

-« Et dans le cas contraire ? »

-« Alaric fera encore partie de notre vie, que tu le crois ou non c'est un véritable soutien pour nous » « Il nous conseille, nous engueule quant-il le faut » « Un vrai papa quoi » disait-elle en souriant. « Mais avant tout un ami précieux » « Si t'apprends à le connaître tu verras…. »

-« Pas besoin, je sais qui il est » la coupa-t-elle « Parlons d'autre chose, ça va mieux toi ? »

Elena fit non de la tête

-« J'ai le cœur brisé et en miette »

-« A quoi t'attendais-tu en t'amourachant d'un vampire ? » « Tu es humaine lui techniquement non » « Toi, tu mérites avoir un petit ami qui te donneras la vie que tes parents auraient aimé te voir vivre »

-« Je le sais mais Damon me consume, m'attire comme un aimant »

-« ça c'est l'attirance, du sexy Lena ! ce n'est pas de l'amour »

-« Pourtant mon cœur s'emballe en sa présence »

-« Tes hormones sont seulement en éveillent et il te fait de l'effet ! L'amour, c'est quelqu'un qui te fait avancer, dès que tu entends sa voix ou l'aperçoit, ton visage s'illumine, tu manges, bois, dors, lèves en pensant à lui » « Que tu sois près ou loin de lui, c'est la même intensité ! Et le plus beau, il est ton ami, ton confident et tu te sens en sécurité avec lui ! » « Tu ressens ça pour ce Damon ? »

-« Avec Stefan c'était ça au début mais, il manquait ce que Damon m'inspirait »

-« Quoi ? »

-« La vie » « J'avais l'impression d'être morte alors que je ne l'étais pas »

-« Tu as voulu connaître des sensations, voilà-tout »

-« Je suis certaine de mes sentiments pour lui » « Damon est celui qu'il me faut » s'entêta Elena

-« Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ?»

-« vas-y ! »

-« Tu n'as jamais connue l'amour » « C'est pour ça que tu crois que ce que tu as vécu avec Damon et Stefan c'est de l'amour » « Si tu les aimais, tu ne passerais pas si facilement de l'un à l'autre » « Il t'apporte seulement une stabilité, il t'entours, ils t'aiment et te protègent »

-« Tu semble en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet »

-« J'ai été dans ton cas ! il était mon Damon »

-« Et ton premier amour c'était qui ? »

-« Mon ex-fiancé et il m'a briser le cœur en découvrant bien trop tard qu'il était gay ! »

-« Désolée »

-« ça fait deux ans, je m'en remets » elle se leva puis prit la main de sa nièce « Un milkshake maison sa te tente ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ! » Bonnie prononça cette phrase en même temps qu'Elena au bar.

-« Matt n'est pas là bizarre » ignora-t-elle son amie « Je lui envoie un texto » elle pianota sous l'œil exaspéré de Bonnie

-« Care » Bonnie lui retira son téléphone des mains « Je suis sérieuse même si tu penses que ça à avoir avec tous ce qui s'est passé durant ces derniers jours »

-« En effet ! Tu ne dois pas faire amie-amie avec celle qui ma forcée à garder mon corps de mes 17 ans »

-« Elle a agit comme une amie avec moi et surtout elle n'a pas prit des pincettes pour me parler » « J'apprécie ça ! »

-« Merci Bon-Bon » dit Katherine en s'asseyant devant elle

-« Tu devais venir beaucoup plus tard »

-« Je n'écoutes que moi »

-« ça m'aurais étonnée » répliqua Caroline en élan un servant « Excusez-moi, Matt ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ? »

-« Oui, mais demain soir il sera là ! Vous voulez autre chose ? »

-« Oui » devançant Caroline « Une bouteille de votre meilleur alcool » le serveur sourit

-« Votre carte d'identité » Katherine se leva et l'hypnotisa « Tu vas prendre la commande la Blonde devant toi et nous servir sans te poser de question tous ce nous voulons ! » « Ok ? »

-« Oui » « Alors vous commandez quoi ? » demanda-t-il à Caroline qui soupira

-« Tu veux quoi Bonnie ? »

-« Un burger, une frite et un milkshake à la vanille »

-« Doublé mais mettez moi un à la fraise »

-« ok » puis le serveur partit

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend » s'emporta Caroline

-« j'use du bien fait du vampirisme, tu dois en faire autant »

-« Je ne suis pas toi »

-« Encore heureux ! » « Et toi Bonnie comment ça va ? » Bonnie se réveilla, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Désorientée d'avoir encore ses images des cadavres de ses camarades et ses murmures affreusement effrayant dans la tête, elle n'avait pas suivit toute le discussion. Elle s'assis plus confortablement sur sa chaise sous les regards inquiets de Caroline et de Katherine

-« Bonnie ?» prononça le bébé vampire

-« Quoi ? »

-« Comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Vu les circonstances, je crois que je me sens bien »

-« ce n'est pas une réponse »

-« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » Elle sourit au serveur qui lui déposa sa commande en face d'elle « Merci »

-« il le faudra pourtant, tu ne peux pas garder tout ça en toi » expliqua Katherine ce qui surprit Caroline

-« Et toi pourquoi tu ne nous dirais pas pourquoi tu avais l'air stressé au téléphone »

-« On est pas la pour moi, mais pour toi » Elle leur donna chaque un verre d'alcool

-« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Miss Dracula »

-« Vous êtes enfin d'accord sur un point » souria encore Bonnie en prenant une frite entre ses doigts« D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas vu hier »

-« N'essaye pas de changer de sujet » « Tu ne me la fait pas à moi, tu n'as pas l'air tranquille »

-« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire »

-« Alors parles ! »

-« Toi d'abord ! » Caroline souffla avec ces deux là rien n'allait avancer

-« Bonnie fait un effort » « On est tous inquiet pour toi »

-« Silas est mort, Klaus n'est plus une menace » « Je crois que tout est rentrée dans l'ordre »

-« Tu oublies ta mère ! » répliqua Caroline

-« Je…je dois aller au toilette » disait-elle d'un ton lasse

-« Reste ici » ordonna Katherine

-« Je me sens pas bien »

-« Rien ne sert de fuir » Bonnie rigola

-« Le peu que je sache sur toi Katherine, tu es la spécialiste de la fuite » « Tu t'en fiches des autres, tu provoques s'en cesse » « Tu es mal placer pour me donner des conseils »

-« Tu me fais penser à moi quand je venais d'apprendre dans quel monde de fou, je vivais » « J'ai beau aimé ce que je suis devenue, je n'ai pas envie que tu me ressembles ! Tu deviens méfiance et surtout tu ne laisser pas les gens d'apprécier » « Et ça c'est une erreur »

-« Je sais ce que je fais Katherine »

-« Non » « Tout comme moi, tu ne contrôles rien du tout»

-« Stop » Bonnie ne supportait pas le mal être en elle, elle voulait simplement fuir. Ses yeux brillaient et vacillaient du marron-vert au noir

-« Tu es entrain de fuir comme moi je l'ai fait toute ma vie » « Et au final, je n'ai pas trouvé le bonheur alors qu'il était tout prêt » « Le tien aussi » elle vit Damon rentré. Ce dernier s'était arrêté pour les regarder. Ses sourcils fronçaient en sentant les pouvoir de Bonnie augmenté. Inquiet, il marcha prêt à aller à leur rencontre mais une main ce posa sur son épaule.

-« Il faut que l'on parle » Damon regarda Alaric d'un air interrogatif oubliant sa protégée qui de son côté était à deux doigts de déraper

-« Je ne suis pas toi »rétorqua Bonnie

-« Alors confis toi »

-« ça ne servira à rien, le mal et fait » « Je suis une meurtrière et ma mère un vampire » « plus rien ne peut aller mieux »

-« Tu te trompes, Damon est là et tu as tes amies et moi »

-« Vous êtes capable de me redonnés ma vie ? »

(…)

-« J'en étais sure »

-« Il n'y a pas que toi que le monde surnaturel à tout prit » « Klaus a tué toute ma famille pour me punir de l'avoir trahit » « Il m'a tué à l'intérieur, je n'avais plus personne » « J'ai du survivre seule et le seul moyen était la fuite »

-« Personne en a après moi, ne me compare pas à toi »

« Mais Klaus connaissait du monde partout, il me traquait s'en cesse. La rage m'habitait, le mot vengeance était mon nouveau let motive. Il me voulait vivante mais je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction » « Alors dans une course folle poursuivit par Rose encore le sang de vampire dans les veines, je me suis pendue » « Je pensais qu'il arrêterai de me poursuivre n'étant plus serviable mais non sa nouvelle lubie était de m'avoir morte » « Au final ma vengeance n'avait servie à rien, je n'étais pas libre. Ma haine pour lui n'a fait que se décupler en étant un vampire, je suis devenue une garce qui ne pense qu'à elle » « J'ai tout perdu en fuyant : ma famille, ma liberté et l'amour de ma vie »

-« Elijah » chuchota Caroline

-« Mon éternité n'est qu'une suite d'acte manqué » « Et même si, je suis pour toi qu'une garce manipulatrice je ne souhaite pas du mal à mon prochain » « Enfin pas à toi »

-« C'est bon tu as fini »

-« Non ! Tu as des amis autour de toi, tu n'es pas toute seule, tu n'as aucune raison d'arpenter le même chemin que moi » « Alors, fais ce que tu as à faire »

-« C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire, j'affronte la situation à ma manière »

-« Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu es sur le point exploser »

-« Je n'ai pas demander ton aide » Elle allait partir mais Katherine la retint

-« Qui t'as dit que tu avais le choix » « Je ne suis pas Damon qui t'ordonne et tu exécutes » « Moi, je te donnerais les outils et tu iras mieux » Bonnie s'extirpa de Katherine « Bois »

-« Non »

-« L'expression monte en toi, je le sens » « Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites tuer qui que ce soit »

Bonnie la regarda puis prit le verre et le bu.

-« Bien » « Il faut terminer la bouteille » « On trinque ? » disait-elle souriante. Caroline la regardait et comprit qu'elle l'avait mal jugée…. Elle ne voulait pas de mal à Bonnie, bien au contraire. Le prit son verre et suivit le mouvement de Katherine.

Mais la tension n'avait pas descendue, l a pression de Bonnie se faisait que s'accroître.

Au même moment, devant chez les Salvatore Matt entendit son téléphone sonné..encore

-« Réponds ? » disait Meredith fatigué par entendre ce son

-« Ce n'est qu'un message »

-« Donne-le »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je vais l'éteindre »elle lui tendit la main

-« Je vais répondre »

-« Enfin » Elle monta sur le perron

-« Attends »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Bonnie est avec Caroline au bar » « On devrait les rejoindre »

-« Tant qu'on est là, on fait un petit coucou à Stefan » Elle poussa la porte « Stefan ? » Elle rentra dans le salon

-« On dirait qu'il n'y a personne »

-« Non, je sens son odeur…. » Elle fit demi tour pour monter les escaliers mais Matt la retint

-« Où vas-tu ? »

-« Le voir » disait-elle comme si ça allait de soit

-« Il est peut-être occupé »

-« Je dirais même très occupé avec une belle blonde »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard » elle l'embrassa sur la joue « Stefan, descend son jolie petit cul en bas »

Stefan releva la tête vers la porte, Rebecca lui toucha le cou puis ramena ses lèvres prêt des siennes

-« Ne l'écoutes pas »

-« C'est peut-être urgent »

-« Le plus urgent est de me faire oublier le faite que tu caches à tout le monde pour nous » « Alors n'éteind pas ce brasier » « S'il te plait… » Stefan se lécha les lèvres puis se releva « Ok, elle est plus importante que moi » « Pousses-toi » disait-elle en l'éloignant d'elle pour se lever du lit

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ? Après ce que j'ai vécu, c'est normal que je m'inquiète et les chasseurs… »

-« Quoi les chasseurs ? »

-« Rien… »

-« Tu me caches quelque chose ! Est-ce que ça à rapport avec ma famille ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Alors dis-moi » Stefan prit le visage de Rebecca entre ses mains puis l'embrassa

-« Les chasseurs sont restés sur leur position même si Silas est hors d'état de nuire à tous nous exterminer mais vous vous êtes en quelque sort immuniser » mentit-il

-« J'ai du mal à te croire » Stefan la fit se coucher pour l'embrasser encore et encore

-« Au moins crois en ce que tu ressens là maintenant » « Je ne te ferais aucun mal »

-« Dans ce cas » Elle lui toucha ses lèvres avec son pouce « Saches que si un de tes amis touche un cheveux d'un membre de ma famille, je le tuerai même si ça te blesse »

-« Ok » Il se força de sourire

-« Mais je suis persuadée que tu ne me feras pas souffrir donc ne pensons pas à ça » Elle se lova sur lui. Rebecca souffla en entendant « Stefan , ne me force pas à vous interrompre »

Meredith était devant la porte de la chambre sur le point de frapper, Stefan apparu torse nu

-« Meredith »

-« Je viens au nouvel, comme ça va ? » Dit-elle souriante se forçant à ignorer, le son des injections de sang dans la poitrine de Stefan. Elle avait une envie folle de ne plus les entendre, de lui arracher le cœur. Ses yeux ne se détachaient plus de sa poitrine, le cadet des Salvatore ne remarqua rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une arbalète surgit de nulle part. la respiration de Meredith se fit de plus en plus forte, elle ne contrôlait plus ses membres. La jeune chasseuse était à deux doigts de lâcher une flèche. Quant à Stefan, essayait de calmer son amie

-« Baisses ton armes Mere ! »

-« Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi » chuchota-t-elle. La flèche partit en même temps que Rebecca se plaça devant Stefan pour prendre la flèche de plein fouet

-« Becca » disait Stefan en la rattrapant….Il porta le même regard d'inquiétude que Damon sur Bonnie. Un regard soutenu et très protecteur qui brûlait le dos de Bonnie. Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête, même si elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Damon. Rien que de prononcer son nom son cœur se mit à battre très rapidement. Elle ne comprenait pas les réactions de son corps vis-vis de Damon. Et elle ne voulait pas le savoir, sa vie était déjà bien compliqué. Pourtant sa la démangeait de le voir rien qu'une fois. Certes, elle allait le rencontrer ce soir au manoir mais c'était si oppressant cette envie de juste partager un contacte visuel. Elle se concentra sur sa braquet de frite, buvant son Milkshake.

C'était en vain, pour elle car Damon ne cessait de la fixer. Elle baissa la tête, le regarda sur les côtés. Ses yeux happas les siens. Damon entendit son cœur battre beaucoup plus fort, son sang bouillir. Il avait l'impression que l'expression commençait à prendre le dessus. Il n'avait pas tord mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était plus l'effet qu'il exerçait sur elle qui lui provoquait ses symptômes que celui de l'expression, même si elle était encore sous tension

Ils se regardaient, un sourire de Damon la fit renverser son verre. Elle était maintenant mouillé. Il la regardait s'éponger aider du barman qui lui souriait. Damon vit la gêne de Bonnie. Elle se leva brusquement pour partir vers les toilettes..Alaric, remarqua qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il suivit donc son regard

-« Pourquoi, tu dévores des yeux une de mes élèves Damon ? » « Tu n'es pas censé avoir eu la fille ? »

Ces paroles glacèrent Damon


	4. Chapter 4

Oui, le beau et vaillant vampire aux magnifiques yeux bleus était glacé par les paroles d'Alaric. Non par ce qu'il l'avait surprit à regarder une autre fille, il était un homme et aimait séduire. Ce qui le gênait était qu'il pense qu'il avait remplacer Elena par Bonnie…Elena était Elena et restera unique…

Damon se retournait le sourire aux lèvres pour montrer le grotesque de la phrase de son pote

-« Tu sais Rick ! je me taperais bien la petite Bennett » le professeur sourit.

-« Ok ! j'ai compris, je dois me mêler de mes affaires ! » « Mais explique moi ce qu'il se passe avec Elena et pourquoi personne ne m'a parler que la ville était infester de chasseur »

-« Tu dois être content tes vrais amis son de retour »

-« Soit une minute sérieux, je m'inquiète pour Elena »

-« Demande lui »

-« Damon » Il roula les yeux

-« Relax Rick » il s'affaissa sur sa chaise « tu dois être content les buveurs de sang sont moins nombreux dans le coins à part moi le vieux faucilles» il jeta un coup d'œil quand Bonnie revint

-« Il y a vraiment quelque chose qu'il cloche avec toi »il fronça les sourcils

-« Je crois que le problème viens de toi » « Il te faut une femme » Il prit un verre dans les mains d'un inconnu « Demande le moi, j'hypnotise et tu auras une femme parfaite docile, bienveillante » Alaric se massa le menton

-« Sans façon ! »

-« Mec tu en as besoin ! Dis-moi depuis quand tu n'as pas… »

-« Arrêtes »

-« Tu voulais qu'on discute » il montra son verre « et bien voilà »

-« Pas sur ma non activité » « Elena et Jeremy m'inquiète »

-« Ils vont bien »

-« Damon tu sais que c'est tout le contraire, tu aurais du t'en rendre compte » Il roula des yeux

-« Je ne joue pas au baby-sitter »

-« Tu es son copain »

-« Elle m'a larguer, je ne vois pas en quoi je dois encore m'inquiété pour elle» il bu son verre cul sec

-« Quoi ?» Damon ne répond pas « Ok » Il allonge ses bras sur la table et vit Bonnie regarder Damon puis rigola « J'ai saisit tout se résume en un seul nom : Bonnie Bennett » « Elle est belle intelligente….Je comprends tu sais » « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus qu'Elena ? »

-« Un nom de famille » ils regardèrent tous dans la même direction. Elena était quelques centimètres d'eux, dès que Jeremy lui avait dit qu'Alaric voulait leur parler, elle avait abandonné l'idée de se confectionner un milkshake pour accompagner son petit frère.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier son nom »

-« Elle est descendante de la plus puissante lignée de sorcière »continua elena

-« Je croyais que tu les détestais ? »

-« Non, il s'est prit d'affection pour elle »

-« Elena apprends à te taire »répliqua Damon

-«Je dis simplement la vérité »Il se leva

-« Viens on discute dehors »

-« Non »

-« Elena »

-« Elle n'a plus besoin de ta protection ? C'est pour ça que tu essayes de calmer les choses »

-« La jalousie est un vilain défaut »souriait-il

-« Etre dans le dénis ce n'est pas bien » « Tu dois le savoir toi qui air depuis des siècles »

-« Si tu te venges pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure tu t'y prends mal » « Je déteste la jalousie, les marques de possessivité » « On me prends comme je suis » « Tu l'as signée, je croyais que tu me connaissais »

-« Il n'y avait pas elle avant » « On était bien »

-« Arrêtes de te voiler la face Elena ! » disait-il la supportant décidemment plus « ça n'allait pas bien, bien avant » « Ton choix te pesait encore » « Toi et ta compassion déconcertante »

-« Je croyais que c'était un trait que appréciait chez moi » « Un trait qui me distinguait chez Katherine »

-« On est plus ensemble alors les reproches et les scènes de jalousies gardes les pour un autre que moi »

-« Moi, je t'aime et ça me fait mal » « Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'être toucher de notre séparation »

-« Je n'ai jamais fait dans le mélodrame » « Les larmes et les crises d'hystérie se n'est pas mon genre » « Le sang, le sarcasme, le pugilas sont ma came » « Tu as d'autres question ? »

-« Quand as-tu cesser de m'aimer ? » Damon était a deux doigts de vouloir l'étrangler, il prit un verre d'un autre passant « Sinon dis-moi quand est-ce que tu t'ai aperçue que ce n'était pas de l'amour mais une obsession »il soupira

-« Combien de conneries vas sortir de ta jolie bouche Lena »

-« Tant que tu n'avoueras pas que Bonnie est la femme que tu aimes » Damon rigola

-« Bennett, n'est qu'une petite sorcière sans aucune importance » « J'effectue mon job ! Tu sais que je ne donnerais pas une merde pour elle » « Toi ça toujours été toi Elena Gilbert » « Bonnie est trop petit juge, ennuyante pour qu'elle te remplace dans mon foutu cœur mort » « Si tu veux avoir bonne conscience pour revenir avec Stefan fait le ! » « Je ne suis pas un gamin »

-« C'est bien de le savoir » Il se tourna et la vit. Damon avait pour la première fois du regret dans son regard. Tout le monde le vit sauf Bonnie « Accordes tes violons Damon, entre des actes et tes paroles. Tu es un piètre menteur » « A tout à l'heure PROTECTEUR» Elle partie accompagnée de Katherine toute souriante et d'une Caroline en rogne.

-« Moi aussi, j'y vais ! »

-« On n'a pas fini » réagissait Alaric

-« Jérémy me le diras » « Je vais prendre un verre »

-« Moi, je vais voir le gérant à tout à l'heure »

-« Attends….. »il baissa les bras « Tu es content ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu les as fait tous fuir »

-« Les Gilbert me casse les pieds » « Pourquoi tout doit tourner autour de Bennett » « Elle est pire qu'Elena pour le cassage de pied »

-« Elena a raison, Bonnie Bennett t'a tapé dans l'œil » « Tu n'es pas comme avant, tu es plus irritable » « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial pour que tu désintéresse complètement d'Elena »

Le beau vampire resta silencieux, il se leva en douceur puis partit tapota l'épaule d'Alaric « Tu veux la vérité : tout résume en un mot « une promesse » »

Il laissa Alaric dubitatif et seul. Lui aussi, il se leva mais pour se diriger vers Jérémy

-« Alors il a le job ? »il vit Jeremy sourire en signe d'acquiescement

* * *

Au manoir,

Rebecca était toujours dans les bras de Stefan. Il n'avait pas le cœur de la laisser non parce qu'elle lui a sauver la vie mais parce qu'il tenait réellement à elle. Cette peur de la perdre, de ne plus voir ses magnifique yeux bleu lui était insupportable. Il n'avait jamais sentit une si grande peur, c'était au-delà d'une souffrance humaine. Il se sentait presque vide mais lorsqu'elle prenait un peu plus de couleur ses doigts frôlaient sa main, son éternité recommençait à reprendre du galop. Et pourtant, Rebecca n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. La seule chose qui sortait de sa bouche était des gémissement de douleur atroce. Malgré le faite que Stefan avait enlever les flèches du corps de sa belle, elle avait du mal à cicatriser. Son état était inquiétant, Stefan voulait voir les dégâts mais l'original refusa. Un seul mouvement lui était douloureux. Matt et Meredith se sentaient impuissant face à cette scène, la chasseuse regrettait amèrement son geste incontrôlé. Elle se demandait mille fois en silence si elle n'avait pas eu tord de ne pas accepter l'aide de sa mère tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, personne ne serait blessé. En regardant Rebecca presque agonisante, quelque chose la dérangeait. C'était étrange qu'elle soit si grabataire alors que normalement seul, les pieux en chêne blanc peuvent la tuer ! Donc une question la taraudait « Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si mortelle dans ses flèches ? »

Matt la surpris pensive, il la ramena près de lui puis déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe

-« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir »

-« Il y a de quoi ? » réussit à prononcer Rebecca avec difficulté

-« Ne parles plus » « Ok » Stefan lui caressa les cheveux « Garde tes forces »

-« Ce n'est pas comme si elle a voulu te tuer » répliqua Matt, il se sentait obligé de prendre la défense de sa petite-amie

-« Non, Matt » « Rebecca n'a pas tord, j'aurais du savoir contrôler mes pulsions » « Si elle n'était pas là, ça aurait été Stefan et il serait mort » Ses yeux se perlèrent « Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter »

-« Je suis déjà mort Meredith, je devrais être depuis longtemps six pieds sous terre » disait Stefan

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ? Katherine a volé ta vie, tu as le droit d'avoir une seconde chance » « Je n'ai pas le droit de te l'enlever »

-« On doit tous mourir un jour »

-« Mais pas de mes mains »Stefan vit enfin les yeux de sa meilleure amie brillant, il su qu'elle se sentait coupable et elle ne devrait pas l'être

-« Arrête de t'en vouloir, tu n'étais pas toi-même » « Tes gestes et tes pensées étaient en contradiction » « Alors s'il te plait ne te convainc pas de quelque chose qui est faux » « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable » « Rebecca et moi ne t'en voulons pas »

-« Parles pour toi » Stefan sourit à la réplique de Rebecca

-« Ne l'écoutes pas, elle a juste mal à en mourir » « c'est pour sa que je vais chercher du sang peut-être que la cicatrisation s'accéléra » il bougea et Rebecca gémissait encore plus « Qu'est-ce que t'as »

-« Je ne sais pas mais, ne bouge surtout pas » « J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés »

-« Ok » Il se colla à elle puis regarda ses amis

-« J'y vais aller » se proposa Meredith

-« Et moi voir si elle va bien » Matt, la suivi, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il s'avait qu'elle voulait s'aéré.

Arrivée au grand congélateur, Meredith prit une pause en voyant le nombre de poche de sang accumulées. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de continuer ainsi. Elle prit quatre poches, bougea la tête croyant que ses idées noirs allaient partir mais en sentant, la présence de Matt derrière elle, elle su qu'elle avait tord.

-« Tu crois que je suis réellement à la hauteur de mon destin »disait-elle en fermant le congélateur puis posa à plat ses mains dessus

-« Je le crois pas » Il la retourna « J'en suis persuadé » Meredith sourit, Matt s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa la joue puis posa un baiser sur son front puis mit son front contre le sien « N'en doute jamais » « Tu es la plus courageuse de toute » « Même si tu n'étais pas réellement impliquer dans ses affaires de sorciers ou de vampire, tu étais là pour eux »

-« Toi aussi, tu es courageux et n'oublis pas qu'au fond j'étais comme même impliquer tous les membres de ma famille sont des chasseurs »

-« Tu ne le sais que maintenant » il l'embrassa « Tu es fantastique et courageuse alors ne baisse pas les bras » Elle lui rendit son baiser et se colla un peu plus à lui

-« Heureusement que je t'ai »

-« Ah oui montre le moi » pour toute réponse Meredith lui happas les lèvres oubliant que Rebecca souffrait le martyr. Pendant ce temps, Bonnie rentrait enfin au manoir. Elle était furax que Damon pense de cette manière d'elle ! Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu croire que leur rapport avait quelque peu changé. Vu ce qu'elle a entendu, elle pensait qu'elle avait tord. Alors pourquoi, il la talonnait de si près. Elle savait qu'il était derrière, ne faisait que de la regarder d'une manière assez gênante. Il y avait quelque chose de différent lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Et d'ailleurs c'était le cadet de ses soucis lorsqu'elle vit Rebecca souffrante blottit contre Stefan. Elle ne pensait pas être toucher par cette scène sachant que la jeune original ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Et pourtant, cela lui faisait quelque chose de la voir fiévreuse. Elle voulut leur dire quelque chose mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots bien trop troubler par la présence de Damon derrière elle. Elle sentait sa chaleur contre son dos alors qu'il y a quelque centimètres les séparaient. Tellement cette promiscuité la dérangeait et accaparait toutes ses pensées, elle avait complètement oublier la présence de Caroline et Katherine à ses côtés. La voix du double Petrova lui fit remarquer :

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

-« Oui c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Stefan » répéta Damon. Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rouler les yeux s'exaspération « Qu'est-ce que tu as Witchy, ma question te semble si inutile ? » « Pourtant je ne suis pas le premier qui l'ait poser » souriait t-il

-« ça doit être pourtant évident ! » « C'est toi qui l'a poser » Damon perdit le sourire

-« Stefan fait les taire » chuchota Rebecca

-« Non » « Pas avant de savoir ce qui s'est passé » renchérit Damon

-« Je suis sérieuse fait les taire » Elle commença à sortir les crocs

-« En plus d'être mal en point, elle est grincheuse » continua-t-il en ironisant

-« Tu ne les aides pas Damon » répliqua Caroline pour temporiser les choses

-« S'il continue Stefan, je ne pourrais pas me retenir…. » «J'ai tellement… »

-« Tellement quoi ? »

-« Soif, il me faux du sang »

-« Meredith » cria Stefan mais Meredith ne les entendit pas tellement qu'elle était dans sa bulle protectrice avec Matt

-« Il est beaucoup trop tard » elle commençait à se relever même si son corps lui était douloureux. Le bruit et l'odeur du sang l'appelait. Ses yeux étaient soudain injecté de sang.

-« Tard pour quoi ? » demanda Stefan intrigué par les dire de sa bien aimé

-« évité ça ! » elle sauta sur Bonnie rapidement, les crocs à quelque centimètre de son cou si attrayant. Elle ne pu allez plus loin, Stefan l'attrapa sauvagement. Et de son coté Bonnie sentit quelqu'un la tiré par derrière brusquement. C'était passé assez rapide pour elle. La jeune sorcière n'avait pas vu l'action se dérouler, elle avait le souffle presque couper par l'action et la sensation de bien être qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle était collé contre le corps dur de Damon. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux le remerciant de l'avoir protéger. Elle se permit de souffler la tête contre son torse, les mains sur ses bras croisés autour de sa taille.

-« On prends ses aises » Bonnie ouvra ses yeux se rendant comptes de son comportement, elle se débatit pour sortir de son étreinte »

-« Lâches-moi » elle s'éloigna de lui

-« Madame, je la sauve et n'est pas contente » « A moins que j'ai interrompu un moment savoureux »

-« Personne ne t'a rien demander »

-« Ah je vois tu es vexé »

-« N'importe quoi, tu n'es rien pour moi »

-« Tout comme moi, tes actes et tes mots sont deux choses différentes »

-« Tais-toi pour une fois » elle lui lança un regard avant de se concentrer sur Rebecca et c'est là qu'elle vit Meredith et Matt revenir avec des poches de sang.

-« Merci » dit Rebecca

-« De rien, c'est le moindre ce que je puis-je faire » Damon s'avança un peu plus, se rapprochant de Bonnie. Elle avait de plus en plus le souffle court. Sa présence lui était insupportable, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Damon l'entendit, il la regarder pour savoir ce qu'il clochait avec elle. De 1 elle appréciait être contre lui de 2 elle était beaucoup tranchante que d'habitude et de 3 son cœur battait drôlement vite alors qu'elle n'était pas sous l'emprise de l'expression. Il la regardait avec insistance se rapprochant encore et encore d'elle. Les gémissements de Rebecca le fit revenir sur la terre ferme. Il la regarda se blottir un peu plus contre Stefan tout en buvant goulument les poches de sang.

Bonnie regarda Damon par-dessus son épaule et ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer

-« Arrête de te serrer contre moi » « Il y a de la place ici »

-« N'empêche que ça te plait »

-« Restes à ta place, Protecteur » Elle le cria presque. Tout le monde les regardait, elle se sentit gêner « Je monte là-haut, j'ai l'impression que tout est réglée » Elle monta vite. Caroline se tapa la tête, se disant que Damon était un triple idiot

-« Je me demande encore pourquoi, tu as autant de succès avec les femmes » répliqua-t-elle

-« Tu dois le savoir non » « Mon sex appeal » elle lui jeta un regard noir

-« Je vais voir Tyler » expliqua la jolie bébé vampire « Dites à Bonnie que je la rappellerai »

-« Je lui dirai » Caroline leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la réplique de Damon

-« Kat, Meredith et Stefan je compte sur vous »

-« Oh que c'est mignon, Blondie et Katherine sont maintenant copine » « Je devrais faire du soucis, toutes mes ex vont devenir amies »

-« On va surtout tous se liguer contre toi » Caroline le bouscula en partant. Encore une fois, il perdit son sourire

-« Tout le monde dehors » « Sauf Becca, elle est encore souffrante »

-« Mais » protesta Meredith

-« Je ferai la commission à Bonnie » « On a plein de chose à se dire »

-« Ok » céda Meredith « Mais je repasserai demain, viens Matt » ils partirent tout les deux alors Katherine regardait Damon lui montrant la sortit

-« N'oubli pas Damon, je vis ici » Elle lui répondit fièrement avant de monter à l'étage voir Bonnie

Il grimaça, il avait oublier ce détail

-« Nous aussi on va monter » Stefan aida Rebecca a se mettre debout, puis la fit monter « Damon, soit un peu plus gentil avec les filles à l'avenir » « ça devient réellement agacent »

-« Garde tes conseils pour toi » Il s'avança vers le comptoir et se servit un verre. Il était énervé par ce qui s'était passé au grill et son altercation avec bonnie pour autant, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder vers l'escalier et d'écouter ce qu'il se disait dans la chambre de cette dernière et sourit en entendant ses jurons.

_-« Qu'est-ce-qui te met dans cette état » demanda Katherine assise sur le lit voyant Bonnie gesticulant dans tous les sens_

_-« Ce vampire est vantard, drôlement culotter pense que je suis attiré par lui » « Et c'est impossible »_

_-« Tu l'ai non ? »_

_-« Non » « Comment je peux l'être, il est odieux, imbus de sa personne, il ne pense qu'à lui » « Non, cela est du à notre lien de doppleanger et à cause d'Annaya et Silas »_

_-« Mais bien sur »_

_-« Quoi ? »_

_-« Tu as le béguin pour Damon »_

-« N'importe quoi ? » ils le dirent en même temps

Damon roula les yeux en entendant la réplique de Katherine.

-« Les femmes voient des signes où il n'y en a pas » il se leva tout comme le père de Bonnie le fit en voyant Sheila inquiète de quelque chose.

-« Je suis une sorcière Bradley, je sais ce que je ressens »

-« Et moi, je suis le père et le mari ! » « Je serais si leur était arriver malheur »

-« Alors pourquoi ma fille ne répond pas » « Pourquoi Bonnie aussi »

-« Elles doivent être occupé »

-« Fait moi confiance »

-« Je le fais » « J'ai toujours soutenu Abby dans le côté sorcellerie parce que je sais que vous êtes de fortes sorcières » « Mais ne me demande pas de te soutenir à croire qu'il est arrivé un malheur aux deux femmes de vie ! »

-« Moi aussi, j'aimerai ne pas y croire » « Mais quand, je la cherche c'est comme si Abby n'existe pas » Elle prononçait sa phrase avec beaucoup de douleur alors que la pendule sur la carte n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire » il la regardait

-« Non » « Appelle Damon, j'en suis sure il sait quelque chose »

-« Je ne pense pas me tromper même si ça me fait mal » disait-elle la mort dans l'âme

-« APPEL LE ! » « MAINTENANT » cria-t-il. On pouvait entendre un tremblement dans sa voix nouer par la peur et le désespoir

Sheila fit tomber sa pendule et prit le téléphone puis appela le protecteur de sa lignée.

Un peu plus loin non loin du manoir, Damon s'arrêta entendit son téléphone sonné

-« Allo »

-« Damon s'est Sheila »

-« Je sais très bien qui vous êtes pourquoi m'appelez-vous »

-« Je veux juste que vous me confirmer une chose » Damon se sentit intéressé et intrigué

-« Quoi ? »

-« Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ma fille ?»

Damon se sentit tout d'un coup démunit, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il regarda au loin, vit la lumière de la chambre de Bonnie puis repensa à Abby seule dans son sous sol. Lui c'était un homme d'action, il ne savait pas comment dire ces choses la sans être froid et détacher. Il entendit Sheila s'égosiller au téléphone. Marre d'entendre crier, il retira le téléphone dans son oreille. Il devait agir et penser vite. Stefan était la parfaite personne à qui on pouvait incomber cette tache, il avait beaucoup de tact mais il n'était pas seul. Rebecca avait besoin de lui, et Bonnie, il ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de l'annoncer à sa grand-mère.

Son regard fixait la fenêtre de la chambre de Bonnie encore, il la voyait s'approcher de fenêtre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le regardait. Avec un sourire contrit, il lui montra le téléphone. Le vampire ne savait pas si elle avait bien comprit ce qu'il se passait mais son changement d'expression, montrait qu'elle sentait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose de pas très agréable. Elle attendit qu'il vienne dans sa chambre regardant toujours dehors. Lorsqu'elle sentit un vent frais, elle se retourna. Leur regard s'accrochèrent, l'espace entre eux se rétrécissait sur l'œil attentif de Katherine

-« Quelqu'un peu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » Personne ne lui répondit. Damon se contenta de donner son portable à Bonnie puis prononça

-« C'est Sheila, elle s'inquiète pour ta mère » « J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé lui dire toi-même »

-« Merci » elle lui prit. Sa main recouvrit celle de Damon, d'un mouvement de pouce, il la caressa surement pour lui témoigner tout son soutien. Il lui laissa le téléphone et de l'intimité en partant non sans entrainer Katherine avec lui.

Bonnie prit du temps, avant de répondre à l'appel

-« Grams, c'est moi » les larmes commencèrent à lui monter

-« Bonnie » disait-elle soulager « Donnes-moi des nouvelles de ta mère » elle commençait à reprendre espoir

-« Grams , j'ai des choses à te dire »

-« Où est ta mère, il faut que je lui parles »

-« C'est à propos d'elle » « C'est un vampire, je suis désolée »

Alors qu'Abby criait au sous sol tellement elle était effrayer parce qui lui arrivait Marcel marchait sur les traces de Klaus.

* * *

Marcel suivait Klaus à la trace tel un loup dans la forêt, sans bruit. Un sourire s'afficha sur son sourire lorsqu'il vit Klaus devenir suspicieux. Il avança encore plus rapidement, il toucha l'épaule de Klaus puis disparu lorsqu'il se tourna à l'emplacement auquel il se trouvait.

-« Alors Nicklaus aurait-il oublier tous ce qu'il m'a apprit ? » Klaus se figea, il pivota doucement attrapa rapidement le cou de Marcel

-« Bien sure que non » il serra un peu plus puis sourit à son tour pour lui donner une accolade.

-« Allo comment vas-tu vieux frère ? » demanda Marcel

-« Bien »

-« Non, tu dois avoir plein de chose à me dire après temps d'année ? »

-« Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu me veux ? La nouvelle Orléans ne te plait plus »

-« Il ne manque que toi là-bas » « Toi et moi régnant d'une main de maître sur cette ville »

-« J'aurais aimé, mais j'ai d'autre préoccupation » Il le bouscula pour avancer

-« Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que tes ambitions première, être le roi, le pouvoir »

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était plus mes buts mais là il y a quelque choses qui brule sur le feu »

-« J'en suis sur qu'une meute de loup original te plairait beaucoup » « ça pourrait t'aider pour tes hybrides »

-« Comment-tu le sais »

-« Je sais tout, toi-même tu me l'as répéter tous se sait dans le monde surnaturel » « Et j'ai des oreilles partout » « Laisses-moi te donner un coup de main » le visage de Klaus se durcit

-« Non » il continuait à avancer

-« Et si je te disait que toutes tes réponses sont à la Nouvelle Orléans » «le surnaturel est concentrée dans cette région » « Je contrôle cette ville, laisse-moi t'aider »

-« Tu gagnes quoi ? »

-« Juste repenser au bon vieux temps »

-« Bien » Ils sourirent faussement tous les deux sachant qu'aucun des deux étaient dupe. Il fallait la jouer fine et de toute manière, il voulait s'éloigner de Mystic-falls alors autant accepter l'invitation de Marcel « On part quand ? »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Encore merci pour les views et ton commentaire Aliciaa18. Voici la suite, j'espére quelle vous plaise tout autant que le précédant. Et n'oubliez pas de commenter pour me permettre de progresser. Bisou et bonne lecture**_

* * *

Bonnie venait tout juste de raccrocher après une conversation larmoyante avec sa grand-mère. Elle était tellement chamboulée par la réaction de Gram's qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni penser. La première chose qu'elle fit est de s'asseoir. Les yeux fermées, la main sur son cœur, elle ressassait les paroles de Damon. Mais Bonnie Bennett n'était pas du genre à écouter les ordres qu'on lui donnait, alors pourquoi devait-elle rester là sans rien faire? Le besoin de voir sa mère devenait oppressant et nécessaire. Alors coute que coute elle devrait lui parler. Il fallait la convaincre de rester forte pour son entourage et sa famille parce que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle aurait l'impression de la perdre une seconde fois. Elle souffla tout en se levant lentement pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Dès qu'elle marcha vers la porte de la cave, elle sentit encore ce même regard intense sur elle. Damon était poser contre le mur juste en face de la porte. Depuis quelques minutes, il entendait les cris atroce d'Abby. Il ne voulait pas descendre, elle l'agaçait de ne pas vouloir boire de nouveau du sang

_-« Ne soit pas stupide ! Boit » répliqua Damon agacé_

_-« Plutôt mourir »elle était épuisée à quatre patte, le regard chargé d'émotion_

_-« Tu l'es déjà » il sourit_

_-« Mais oui, Damon Salvatore, jubile enfin de voir une sorcière Bennett à Terre__» _ _«_j'espère que tu en profites bien car ça ne va pas durer »

_-« Je l'avoue je ressent un petit quelque chose mais rien avoir avec de l'amusement__»_ _«_mais passons, mais si j'étais toi, je boirais ses poches…tu risques de blesser quelqu'un et de toi à moi tu culpabiliseras » « Tu seras une méchante et vilaine vampire tout ce que tu détestes»

_-« Vas-te faire voir » « Tire toi »rugit-elle en lui lançant ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Il levait les bras , Damon baisse les armes. mais il ne serait jamais très loin, c'est pour cette raison qu'il surveillait la porte de la cave. Elle voulait peut-être s'échapper pour mourir au soleil. Si elle voulait faire taire toutes ses voix, _boire du sang s'était ce qu'il lui fallait, elle se sentirait plus forte et surtout plus elle-même. Voir Abby s'était comme revoir Stefan refusant de boire à la veine pour garder une stupide humanité débordante de moralité. Etre un vampire n'était pas normal du tout, alors pourquoi vouloir jouer au bon citoyen ? il fallait s'accepter et vivre selon sa propre nature. Pourquoi rejeter ce que le surnaturel t'offrais c'est-à-dire puissance rapidité éternité pouvoir de persuasion et le meilleur appuyer sur le bouton pour tout enfouir et ne pas pouvoir regreter. Abby l'agaçait de ne pas apprécier ce qu'elle était devenue. Certes, elle n'était pas faites pour ça. Mais au moins elle pourrait essayer de rattraper le temps perdue avec la little Witchy. En parlant d'elle, il la voyait faisant semblant de n'être pas aperçut de sa présence. Il sourit puis lui lança

-« Tu comptes aller où comme ça » Bonnie le maudissait dans sa tête, elle leva les yeux puis se tourna vers lui après avoir soufflé

-« Je crois que c'est assez explicite »

-« Je ne crois pas » il s'avança vers elle, délaissant son mur

-« Tu n'as pas d'autre chose à faire que de m'épier ?» demanda-t-elle exaspérée

-« Non, surtout que j'ai une jolie vue » Bonnie le fusilla du regard puis repartir vers l'escalier du sous-sol « Ne descend pas »

-« Ma mère est en bas »

-« Comme si tu l'as considérais comme tel »

-« Et bien tu as tord » « Vas te réconcilier avec Elena, et laisses-moi faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début » elle descendit laissant Damon énervé comme une pelote de laine. Il entendit au loin le stupide ricanemant de Katherine. Il tourna la tête

-« Quoi ? »

-« Non, rien ! c'est toujours inestimable de voir une femme ne pas céder à tes si beaux yeux bleus »

-« Tu radotes »

-« il serait peut-être temps que tu changes de tactique pour que je ne répètes pas la même chose »Pendant ce temps Bonnie essayait de raisonner Abby

-« Taisez-vous » chuchota-t-elle assise par terre la tête entre les jambes au fond de la cave éclairé par deux ridicules néons

-« Tu dois m'écoutez, bois ce sang »Abby ne répondit pas alors Bonnie se rapproche d'elle et insista « J'ai besoin de toi, tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner» une larme perla son visage. Abby leva la tête pour regarder sa fille de ses yeux cerné de noir. Abby Bennett faisait peur à voir. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et sales, sa peau était taché de traces noirs autant que ses vêtements troués par l'usure. Elle était méconnaissable pour Bonnie qui se forçait de ne pas sangloter.

-« Vas-t-en »

-« Non »

-« Tu devrais pourtant et pendant que tu y es oublie moi, tu as ta grand-mère » « Elle est une meilleure personne que moi » elle toussa fortement. Elle regarda Bonnie qui ne bougeait pas « Tu es sourde tire-toi ! »

-« PAS AVANT QUE TU BOIVES CES POCHES DE SANG »

-« C'est immonde ! Je veux boire à la veine c'est meilleure » disait-elle en posant ses mains par terre pour se mettre à quatre patte «J'aurais plus de force»

-« Alors abreuve toi de moi » « Papa, grand-mère et moi avons besoin de toi » « Je sais que tu me feras pas de mal »

-« Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça» « C'est contre ma nature »

-« Mord moi car c'est la tienne maintenant ! » « Tu dois boire du sang pour aller mieux » « Les vampires boivent du sang pour survivre »

-« Non »

-« Soit c'est moi » « ou la poche» elle la ramassa et lui tendit

Abby fixait la poche avec envie, comme si elle était magnétiser par la couleur rouge. Elle s'avançait. Fit tomber la poche de sang brusquement

-« Non !ça va empirer les choses, ce n'est pas assez puissant !» Elle remit ses cheveux en place. Bonnie fit de même, son cou était maintenant mise en évidence, elle vit les pulsations du sang à travers sa peau. Elle se contrôlait, avalait sa salive « Montes je pourrais te faire du mal »

-« Montre moi que tu m'aimes en buvant ses fichus poches »

-« MONTES » Elle cria, les lampes grillaient. Elle perdait contrôle et toute rationalité « Tu n'as jamais su m'écouter Bonnie ! La gentille fille à sa grand-mère et à son père, ne fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! » « Tu m'as toujours mise de côté maintenant tu veux rattraper le temps perdu » elle s'avance dangereusement « Tu te fou vraiment de moi, j'ai fait des efforts, je t'ai montrer mon amour en t'éloignant de cette ville maudite mais tu n'es pas capable d'en faire autant rien qu'en montant la haut, tu es mal placer pour me dire ce que je dois faire !»

-« SI JE RESTE C'EST PARCE QUE JE T'AIME, JE DOIS TE SAUVER MEME SI C'EST AU DETRIMENT DE MA PROPRE VIE ! » cria à son tour Bonnie la voix cassée par le chagrin

-« Bien ! Restes mais tu vas souffrir, je vais enfin savoir si la légende dit vrai. Le sang des Bennett est succulent parait-il » Elle devint un peu plus dangereuse, elle se leva s'avançant beaucoup de Bonnie. Elle commençait avoir peur de sa propre mère. Elle déglutit et essaya de se faire à l'idée que sa mère allait planter ses crocs dans son cou. Quant à Damon, il écoutait tout. Il grimaçait, il fit quelque pas en avant, mais Katherine lu rappela

-« Ne gâches pas tout » « Elle est aussi forte que nous deux » « Laisses-moi lui faire découvrir mais à ma manière, tu n'as jamais su parler aux femmes» « Et ce que je préconise et de la laisser se défendre seule » puis remonta. Il l'avait regarder au coin des yeux puis entendit un gros boum, les lumières de toute le manoir disjonctaient.

Rapidement, il descendit. Il vit Abby, soulever Bonnie de toute ses forces alors que Bonne se débattait.

Elles sentirent toutes les deux la présence du vampire

-« Damon, l'anévrisme de marches pas contre elle » « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Bonnie. Il ne lui répondit pas, préférant s'occuper du cas d'Abby, il la poussa contre le mur brusquement puis rapidement il prit une poche et la força à boire une poche de sang.

-« Ce n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux mais ça fera taire un petit moment les pouvoirs de mères natures » « Montes » dit-il à Bonnie. Elle le regarda monter ne bougeant pas d'un pousse. En le voyant plus, elle décida de le rejoindre au plus vite non sans jeter un regard désolée à sa mère.

-« Pourquoi tu dis que le sang fera taire les pouvoirs de mères natures » « Damon réponds-moi » disait-elle en le suivant alors que Damon versa dans deux verres d'un liquide blanc

-« Bois ça ! »

-« J'ai assez bu pour aujourd'hui »

-« Tan pis, il y aura plus pour moi »

-« Réponds » elle lui retira le verre des mains »

-« Rends le moi » il lui extirpa puis s'assit sagement en regardant Bonnie. « Je suis surprit que ni Stefan ni Blondie ne t'ai parler que ta mère à encore ses pouvoirs »

-« Il m'a vaguement parler de la possibilité qu'elle est garder certaines facultés, mais pour le peu que je sache une sorcière perd ses pouvoirs à sa mort » « Alors que c'est impossible »

-« Il faut croire qu'elle fait exception à la règle » il bu son verre en voyant Bonnie le regarder de haut « Quoi ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu l'as méprise autant »

-« Rien, je n'aime pas les sorcières »

-« Et moi je fais l'exception » elle leva le sourcil

-« ça dépends des heures »

-« Comme tout à l'heure ? »

-« Peut-être que oui et, peut-être que non » « Qui sait » il ouvra grand les yeux puis sourit.

-« Tu …» « Tu argggg»

-« Je quoi ? » il se leva pour être en face d'elle. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, il le regarda de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Il avala sa salive, ses yeux rencontraient vite ceux de Bonnie puis dériva sur ses lèvres charnues qu'elle mordillait depuis qu'il avait poser ses yeux sur elle, l'attirait de plus en plus.

-« Bref ! » Elle secoua sa tête « j'en suis sure que tu as une théorie sur le faite que ma mère est une sorte d'hybride mi sorcier-vampire »

-« Tu lis dans mes pensées, je devrais me méfier » elle accentua son regard sur lui « Ok » il redevint séreux « peut-être c'est du au faite que Klaus l'ait transformer ou bien votre lignée de sorcier est tellement forte que vous gardez vos pouvoirs »

-« Je crois que la première théorie est la bonne »disait-elle ne voyant pas Damon s'approcher d'elle, l'a dévorant des yeux et une fois de plus se lécha les lèvres « Klaus est un loup-garou donc il a une part d'humain en lui » « C'est peut-être cette part d'humain qui a pu à Abby à garder ses pouvoirs » elle leva la tête et remarqua son changement de comportement « Quoi ? »

-« Rien, je remarque juste que tu n'es pas bête, mais c'est un chouia tiré par les cheveux » « Tu devrais allez dormir »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu as déjà connu une journée cool à Mystic-Falls ? » Elle ne répondit pas « Je le savais »

-« Ok ! Mais, je compte sur toi pour qu'elle ne sorte pas »

-« Il commence à faire nuit, elle ne risque rien »

-« Merci Damon » elle monta l'escalier.

-« De rien, c'est un plaisir de t'aider »il leva son verre Bonnie secoua la tête. Quelque seconde après Damon entendit la porte claqué. Il se mit face à la bibliothèque, regarda les ouvrages puis en prit un. S'assit devant la cheminée « Abby Bennett, il semblerait que tu n'es pas la seule » il sourit prit son téléphone « On a un problème avec votre fille »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Caroline tapotait sur le volant au rythme de la musique résonnant dans l'habitable de sa voiture. Profitant d'être coincée dans les bouchons, elle se refis une beauté : gloss, crayon noir, massacra et blush puis quant elle eu finit, elle parcouru de son regard bleu azur les alentours. La jolie blonde croisa le regard de deux personnes vêtues de toges noirs debout entre deux voitures. Elle eu l'amer impression qu'ils l'observait qu'ils l'attendaient, c'était glauque et surprenant. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvris mais ne vit personne. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

-« Du calme Caroline, tu as faire un rêve éveillé » « Et s'il y a le moindre soucis, tu sais de défendre ! Je suis un vampire et rien ne peut m'arriver» elle entendit klaxonné, il n'y avait aucune voiture devant elle. Elle souffla fit quelque manœuvre puis continua sa route jusqu'à la demeure des Lockwood. Mais tout au long, du chemin, elle senti un regard sévère sur elle. Elle cru devenir folle en sortant de sa voiture. Ses poils s'hérissaient sur sa peau laiteuse et froide. A peine qu'elle fit trois pas, elle entendit un bruit, elle s'arrêta fit un tour sur elle même

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » cria-t-elle mais personne ne répondit « Allez montrer vous bande de lâche »ses bras étaient en l'air cependant personne ne présenta. Les quelque personnes qui passaient par là, la regardaient bizarrement "Quoi!". Elle se sentit bête et ridicule, le jeune vampire baissa les bras pour aller courir jusqu'à cher Tyler.

Deux hommes apparurent la regardant rentrer dans l'immense propriété des Lockwood, l'un sourit et l'autre ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient là :

-Si les choses ne se déroulent pas comme on l'avait prévu dans le temps impartit, Forbes est notre plan B.

-« Elle va nous servir à quoi ? » « C'est un vampire ! Et je te signal on est né pour les exterminés »

-« Tu te poses trop de question, tu verras à l'heure venue » « et je te promets que tu seras aux premières loge »l'autre sourit

-« ça commence à me plaire »son acolyte disparu

A l'intérieur, Caroline souffla contre la porte et ne vit pas Carole la regarder

-« Vous allez bien Caroline ? » à ces mots elle se décolla de la porte

-« Heuh oui ne vous inquiétez pas ! » elle lui adressa un faux sourire « Tyler est là ? »

-« Oui, il prends sa douche » Caroline tourna sa tête vers l'escalier« Si j'étais vous, je resterai en bas »

-« Je suis avec votre fils ! »elle la regarda à nouveau, surprise par le ton avec lequel elle lui parlait

-« Je sais mais, je ne supporte pas que vous soyez dans sa chambre ou dans la douche avec lui pendant que je suis ici et surtout la nuit» « Un peu de décence ne vous ferez pas de mal » Elle lui sourit puis partit là-haut « Tyler, Caroline est là » « Dépêche toi de partit d'ici »

Caroline secoua la tête, entra dans le salon puis se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée. Elle aurait aimée faire abstraction de la réaction de sa futur belle mère. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à supporter toutes ses remarques. Elle s'était assagit, elle ne courrait plus derrière tous ce qu'il bougeait. Elle est la femme d'un seul homme mais Carole ne voyait pas. Un jour Tyler devra choisir entre sa mère et elle, elle avait peur qu'il….Elle ne pu plus réfléchir car un souffle chaud chatouillait sa nuque, deux bras fort et musclé l'entouraient sa taille de guêpe. Elle sourit à cause de sa chaleur, de la sécurité qui émanait de lui collé tout près d'elle. Elle accueillit, son baisé sur ses cheveux.

-« Ne te préoccupa d'elle » « Elle est seulement jalouse, qu'elle n'est pas la seule femme de ma vie »

-« Ah bon ! »

-« Tu en doute »

-« Un peu » Tyler sourit, puis la retourna

-« Tu es la première et tu ne devrais pas en douter » « Même si ma mère t'en fait douter »

-« Ok » Elle l'embrassa puis le serra un peu plus contre elle « Tu m'as manquée »

-« Toi aussi mais il fallait bien que je la rassure » « Liz va bien ? »

-« Je ne l'ai pas encore vu » « J'ai préféré allez faire un saut chez toi avant pour me ressourcer après tous ce qui s'est passé » « On n'a pas encore eu un seul réel moment ensemble sans personne autour »

-« Ouais, mais tu devrais allez voir ta mère » « Si tu aurais vu ma mère quand je suis arrivé, elle m'a sauté dessus, pour me regarder sur toute les coutures » « Heureusement que mon père était là Care, je serai encore dans ses jupes »

-« Ok, je vois le truc mais ma mère n'est pas si démonstratif que la tienne »

-« Détrompe toi, Care une mère inquiète et une mère super démonstratif »

-« Mais je ne veux pas te quitter »

-« Qui t'a dit que tu allais devoir y aller seule » Caroline retrouva son sourire « On ne se quitte plus »

-« Oui, notre promesse tien toujours » Elle l'embrassa passionnément lorsque quelqu'un racla la gorge. Caroline le poussa, ils découvrirent tous les deux le maire devant eux.

-« Allez-y sinon Carole risque de s'énerver » disait-il tout souriant

-« Merci papa »

-« De rien fils, Caroline dit à ta mère que je passerai au poste demain dans l'après-midi »

-« Bien » Elle lui rendit son sourire puis se fit emporter par Tyler dehors

Son comportement changea lorsqu'elle arrivait vers sa voiture. Elle eu peur de ressentir encore la sensation d'être épié. Tyler le remarqua car, les muscles de sa dulcinée étaient tendues.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » il lui massa les épaules

-« Rien » elle ouvra la portière conducteur mais Tyler le referma

-« Non, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche » « Si tu m'en parlerai peut-être que ça te soulagera ou t'aiderais-je à voir plus clair »

-« Tu vas me prendre pour une folle »

-« Rien ne peut plus m'étonner, je suis un loup-garou et j'ai une copine vampire, une amie sorcière et une autre chasseuse de vampire » « Tu crois ce que tu peux me dire peut faire croire que tu es folle » Caroline lâcha la poignet de la portière

-« Ok, depuis que je suis partit du manoir, j'ai la sensation d'être suivi » « Et, je crois avoir vu deux hommes en toge noir » « On aurait dit des personnes faisaient partit d'une sororité »

-« Tu as vu ou a cru voir ? »

-« Je les ai vu, je suis une vampire, je peux voir les choses loin alors je ne peux pas halluciner à part avec un sort ou à cause des originales »

-« Ok » « On ne s'inquiète pas » « On reste sur nos gardes, rien ne t'arriveras » il lui frictionna les épaules « Tu peux compter sur moi Care… »il lui caressa les cheveux puis ouvrit la portière « Je conduis, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal »

-« Ok, mais je te laisse toucher à mon bijou seulement parce que je t'aime » elle lui sourit puis fit le tour

-« Moi aussi » Elle leva la tête « Je t'aime » elle rougit puis lui lança les clés. Tyler les rattrapa. Attendit que sa belle soit bien installer pour partir pour ouvrir le contacte « Tu es prête »

-« Oui, allons voir maman » Ils se sourirent, Caroline posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tyler et une main sur sa cuisse.

-« Tout ira bien Caroline » elle leva la tête

-« Oui tant qu'on sera tous les deux, j'irai bien » Tyler embrassa Caroline sur le front. Pendant ce temps Rebecca ferma les yeux.

* * *

Elle fermait les yeux, lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Stefan à l'endroit ou la flèche était entrée. Ce n'était pas une douleur qu'elle ressentait, c'était plus que ça. Il n'y avait pas une once de souffrance, juste du bonheur et de la volupté. Ses doigts lui donnaient du plaisir et du bien être. Stefan sourit voyant que le corps de Rebecca réagissait à son touché. Il sentait qu'il pouvait être de nouveau se mouvoir autour d'elle sans lui faire mal. Lui aussi, il avait besoin d'être près d'elle, de se sentir proche de sa peau de son corps. Il voulait qu'elle le réconforte pour lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas sous le point de disparaître. Il tenait à elle et l'aimait comme jamais il n'a aimé quelqu'un. Il devait lui montrer par tout les moyens possible son amour. Il allait s'en assurer qu'elle le sache car à partir de la seconde où leur doigts s'entrecroisèrent posés sur le lit, lui au dessus d'elle les yeux dans les yeux qu'elle était sienne. Rebecca sourit quant-elle sentit les lèvres de Stefan sur son ventre. Il s'écroula sur le côté, la rapprochant de lui. Il l'enlaça et respira ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un bon moment sans rien dire. Les mots étaient inutiles quand vous comprenez ce que l'autre vous dit à travers le langage du corps.

-« Je me sens bien » souffla-t-elle. Stefan sourit et se colla un peu plus à elle « Et c'est grâce à toi, ta bonté, ta chaleur » mais elle devait le lui dire toutes ses mots

-« Je ne fais pas ça gratuitement » Rebecca ne bougea plus « Je veux que tu arrêtes de douter de mes sentiments »

-« C'est dur, de passé après Katerina et Elena »

-« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est » « Et je n'ai pas les mots qui pourrais te convaincre que tu es beaucoup mieux qu'elles » « Je peux juste te montrer par mes actions comme celle là » il la fit se retourner. Leur nez se touchèrent « Que je ne suis qu'à toi »

-« Je connais quelque chose qui….. » il l'empêcha de continuer en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres charnues. Il enleva son second bras à sa taille pour mordre son poignée puis l'apporta au lèvres de sa seule et unique originel. Elle comprit, elle se mordit aussi et l'apporta aux lèvres de Stefan. Ensemble, ils burent leur sang. C'était quelque chose de sensuel et très intime. Cet acte allait les lier à jamais car maintenant, leur sang coulait en chacun d'eux. Ils se sentirent en cet instant plus proche et ce qui fit naître en eux un désir intense. Une tension sexuelle était palpable dans la chambre de Stefan, ils se dévoraient des yeux. Lâchant au même moment leur poignet, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leur baiser était limite bestial au début puis se fit plus tendre et passionnelle quand ils sentirent presque le lit s'affaisser sous leur poids. Ils se sourirent, se touchèrent inlassablement pour ne former plus qu'un. A bout de souffle ruisselant de sueur, ils se retrouvaient coucher sur le dos à quelque millimètres loin de l'autre, seulement leur doigts se touchèrent. L'euphorie était à son comble jusqu'à ce que des cris se firent entendre. Stefan se releva tout comme Katherine.

Dans une des chambres plongée dans l'obscurité, Bonnie bougeait beaucoup, elle était en sueur et endormis. Quelque cris de terreur sortie de sa bouche de peur. Oui elle avait peur car ce qu'elle voyait la terrifiait!

_Damon ne l'avait pas suivi dans la forêt, elle était encore tétanisé d'avoir vu deux Damon. Tout tournait autour d'elle, les arbres se ressemblaient tous. Elle ne savait pas par où elle devait aller pour rentrer au manoir afin de prendre un bon bain. Elle se sentait monstrueuse et si sale, elle devait enlever toute trace de se qu'elle avait fait. C'était une meurtrière, le poids de trois morts lui pesait sur son cœur. Ses jambes fléchirent au même moment que son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle se sentit partir à la seconde où son corps toucha le sol boueux ayant les yeux encore ouverts. Malgré ça elle ne vit personne venir vers elle, la soulever. A son réveil, elle n'était plus dans la forêt. Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce au mur dénudé le seul meuble qui se remplissait était le lit sur lequel elle se reposait._

_Bonnie se releva, elle allait partir de cette pièce lugubre. Un grand fracas, la fit sursauter et tomber or elle ne toucha pas le sol. Elle sentit des mains fortes lui serrer sa taille pour la redresser. Ses yeux rencontraient des yeux bleus qu'elle reconnu : Damon._

_Il lui caressa la joue et le long de son bras gauche. Elle était troublée car leur promiscuité qu'elle adorai et la dévorai tout entière. Si dévorant qu'elle se laissait à attendre qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur battit de plus en plus vite lorsqu'il su ce qu'elle voulait. Et c'est lorsqu'elle se mordit la lèvre, que Damon s'en empara avec avidité. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, elle n'arrivait plus à penser de ce qui lui arrivait. Son cauchemar devint un rêve presque magnifique. Presque qu'un conte de fée quant elle répondit aux délicieux baiser. Elle aurait jamais cru que Damon pouvait faire preuve d'autant de tendresse et de lenteur. Il l'attendait, écoutait ses désirs. Il ne commettait pas de mauvais pas. Elle cru voir un nouveau Damon et elle appréciait cette nouvelle facette. Elle lui fit comprendre en lui souriant. Puis un cri de stupeur s'échappas de ses lèvres lorsqu'il la souleva. Elle, elle enfouit ses mains dans sa chevelure de jais pendant ce temps Damon prit soin de parcourir de bisou son cou qui eu du mal à ne pas trouée. Au pied du lit, il la coucha et la recouvrit de son corps. Ils se regardaient sans rien faire, Bonnie s'impatientait. Elle voulait l'embrasser presser son corps contre le sien mais Damon l'empêchait de bouger. Il lui sourit, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres_

_-« Je savais que tu raffolais de mon corps »_

_-« Tais-toi et embrasses-moi »_

_-« Ok mais avant dis mon nom »_

_-« Damon » Elle allait l'embrasser croyant qu'elle avait donner la bonne réponse or Damon tourna sa tête_

_-« Réfléchit encore un peu »_

_-« Je ne joue plus » « Tu m'as dégouté maintenant laisses-moi partir »_

_-« Non ! » « Dis mon nom » « j'aimerai te l'entendre dire digne doppleanger d'Annaya »_

_-« Ce n'est pas drôle Damon » « Lâches moi tu me fais peur »_

_-« Je pensais pourtant le contraire, tu m'as battu si facilement que c'est déconcertant »_

_-« Silas » souffla-t-elle ses yeux devinrent étonnement plus sombre_

_-« Ce n'était pas si difficile ma jolie » Bonnie commençait à se débattre férocement « Arrête de bouger tu te feras mal et je ne voudrais pas abimé ce jolie petit corps » disait-il en caressant l'entrejambe de Bonnie_

_-« Sale ordure » cracha-t-elle les yeux perler de larme_

_-« Tu vas m'aimer, tout le monde m'aime » « Je suis Silas, beau, sexy, ensorcelant par mon charisme légendaire » « Damon est loin d'être à ma hauteur ma jolie » « Chasses ses sentiments pour lui qui ne sont le fruit que de ce lien de doppleanger » « Toi tu vas apprendre à m'aimer » « Je te le promets, je prendrais soin de toi » « On fera de grande chose à partir de ce soir » « Demain on marchera ensemble »Bonnie ne comprit rien à ce qu'il lui susurra à son oreille puis sentit ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle expulsa l'air dans ses poumons. Elle se sentit soulager qu'il ne la morde pas mais c'était dégoutant de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle ferma les paupières pour ne pas voir le temps passé mais du les ouvrir quand ses crocs troua sa chair. Bonnie cria._

Cria aussi dans son sommeil puis se releva d'un seul coup. Elle mit instinctivement sa main sur son cou, aucune trace de morsure. Ses yeux se fermaient laissaient échappées quelque larmes de soulagement. Une lumière rouge l'aveuglait néanmoins, elle se leva puis mit son bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger. D'un pas rapide, elle allait tirer sur les rideaux mais trop tard la lumière partie. Elle scruta sa fenêtre, elle vit une personne la regarder au loin et lui sourire. Mais ne su pas qui s'était, elle sortit sa tête dehors :

-« Qui êtes vous ? » cria-t-elle, la personne disparu. Bonnie fut frustrée. Autant frustré que Damon qui n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause du vacarme qu'elle causait. Quant à Katherine et Stefan ne bougeaient pas d'un pousse, rien ne laissait présager qu'elle était en danger malgré son rythme cardiaque très rapide. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle n'y arrivait pas !En tout cas pas après l'apparition de cet individu et ce cauchemar devenu un rêve puis un cauchemar. En y repensant, elle tourna sa tête vers le mur de la chambre qui la séparait de lui. Ce cauchemar ou rêve, elle ne savait pas comment le définir prouvait bien qu'elle avait le béguin pour Damon mais aussi que c'était peut-être du au lien des doubles. Elle ne savait pas quoi comment l'interpréter surtout que ce n'était pas Damon mais Silas. Silas l'homme qu'elle avait tué il y a peu la hantait encore, mais pourquoi ?

Elle ne le savait pas, et ne voulait pas le savoir parce que peut-être la réponse serait plus terrible que ses songes. Bonnie devait arrêter de pensée à ça, elle était épuisé d'être tout le temps apeurée. D'un pas déterminé, elle alla dans sa salle de bain puis se lava son visage. Elle vit son reflet dans le miroir et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et ouvra une porte.

-« Il faut que tu m'aides »


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour views et commentaire...J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et dites moi si je vais trop vite ou si sa fait bizarre. bsx**

* * *

Quelques minutes auparavant, Damon fixait encore le plafond de sa chambre. A croire que depuis que le jolie sorcière habitait au manoir, il ne faisait que ça. Il ne le trouvera pas le sommeil ce soir. Il aurait besoin juste de quelque heure de calme mais l'ironie du sort faisait que ça n'était pas lui. Une vie normal ne s'accorde pas avec son nom. Bien qu'il aurait préféré que toute cette agitation ne soit pas autour de Bonnie. S'en était trop, il pensait et s'inquiétait trop pour elle Il en faisait presque une overdose, il devrait s'éloigner d'elle mais cela lui était impossible. Il était aimanté à elle, chaque chose la ramener à Bonnie. Il commençait être addict et il allait avoir du mal à s'en privé.

Et c'était tout bonnement absurde car il est en amour avec Elena. Il ne pouvait éprouve quelque chose de cette intensité pour une autre. Peut-être que c'est due au lien de doppleganger. S'il croyait en un dieu, il aurait prier pour que ça soit vrai. S'il avait tord, il en rirait. Elle avait le don de le rendre dingue car elle est énervante prétentieuse moralisatrice alors que lui était tout le contraire : la décontraction incarnée. Ils n'étaient pas compatible et le sera jamais, cela rimerai à rien car leur histoire serait déchirement frustration et malheur avec un pointe d'amusement car il aimait la faire sortir de ses retranchement. Décidément Bonnie et lui s'était impossible dans son esprit.

Il faillait qu'il se raccroche à ça. Mais comment faire quand juste les battements affolées de cette sublime créature, le mettait dans un état pas possible. Sa salive était épaisse, son envie de sang s'était accrue, ses muscles contractés et son agacement était au summum. Un cri de frayeur, il était à deux doigts de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Cependant en cet instant, il n'avait aucune envie d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Mais malheureusement pour lui après quelque souffle cours, le bruit de l'eau ruisselant sur le visage chocolaté de Bonnie et quelques pas précipité vers sa chambre, il su qu'elle allait rentrer.

-« MERDE » s'injuria-t-il relevant le buste pour poser son dos contre la tête de son lit. Il quitta le plafond pour regarder la porte. Commençant à se demander quant-elle osera ouvrir la porte de cette foutu chambre pour en finir. Ces secondes lui paraissaient subitement longue mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et la vit debout sans défense vêtue seulement d'un long débardeur qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse sonna sa délivrance. Son cœur mort fit un bond puis se gonfla. Ce n'était pas les seuls symptômes sa salive devint plus liquide, il en avait plein la bouche, il déglutit, sa soif de sang s'accentue, ses crocs démangeaient ses gencives. Voilà ce que Bennett lui faisait ressentir.

C'était définitif, il était attiré par elle et ne pouvait plus le nier mais comment ne pas lui montrer quand tout son corps la réclamait. Il la vit faire quelque pas ferma la porte derrière elle. Autour de ses yeux, on pu voir des petites veines rouges. Bonnie était tellement presser de se défaire d'un poids qu'elle ne vit pas dans quel état était Damon.

-« Il faut que tu m'aides »

-« Pas ce soir, va dormir » la rembarra-t-il

-« Mais c'est important »

-« ça peut attendre »disait-il sous pression constante, les poings serrés

-« Je veux être plus forte » elle s'approcha de lui, il ressentit de plus en plus d'attraction. Les veines de Bonnie étaient de plus en plus attrayante. Il se demandait même quelle veine allait-il perforer en première. Une de son bras, ou de son jolie cou si gracile? Mais là il s'égarait, il ne pouvait pas céder sinon personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

-« Eloignes-toi »grogna-t-il

-« Pourquoi ? » il ne pu s'empêcher de se lever. Il était en face d'elle, Bonnie ne comprit pas où voulait-il en venir. Mais lorsqu'il posa sa main derrière son cou, le contacte de sa peau contre la sienne, l'électrisa. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder droit dans les yeux, elle su qu'elle n'était pas loin de la réalité. Elle s'arrêta de respirer, ses yeux sondaient ceux de Damon

-« Pour ça » il lui caressa le cou

-« Ne fait pas ça »chuchota-t-elle libérant l'air de ses poumons

-« Pourquoi, tu veux tout autant que moi ? » il s'approcha d'elle pour comprendre « Je le sens » Bonnie frissonna

-« Je » il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il savait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Il l'embrassa avec puissance. Une telle puissance qu'il la plaqua contre le mur. Bonnie eu le souffle coupé. C'était rapide et brutal. Damon explora de ses mains en les enfouissant ses sous le débardeur de Bonnie et un peu dans sa culotte. La jolie métisse se pressa contre lui elle mit ses bras autour du cou du beau vampire. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Damon. Il sourit, elle lui rendit son baiser avec beaucoup de vigueur et d'envie. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore sans jamais prendre leur souffle, ils en avaient pas besoin seulement d'être encore plus proche. Damon, la porta sans difficulté, elle en profita pour croiser ses jambes autour du bassin de Damon.

A ce moment là il tourna sur lui-même maintenant dos au mur. Le baiser était plus sauvage, leurs langues se touchèrent ils avaient les poils hérissés sur tout leur corps. L'ambiance était électriquement chaude.

Bonnie cru s'évanouir tellement c'était bon, il le sentit. Il plaça ses mains fermement sur ses fesses pour la maintenir tout contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la lâché. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis un sacré bout de temps car avoir cette femme entre ses mains si proche et si offerte ; c'était comme s'il avait atteint le paradis. Un paradis plein de tentation puisque l'odeur vanillé de sa peau, de se cheveux mélanger avec celle de son sang, le firent presque perdre le contrôle.

Pour lui Bonnie émanait l'odeur la plus exquise et enivrante qu'il n'ait jamais sentit. Petit a petit, il quitta ses délicieuses lèvres pour son cou. Bonnie vibrait encore plus sentant les lèvres dévastatrices de Damon sur sa peau brulante. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en avant tellement les papillonnements dans le bas de son ventre était fort. Elle en profita pour embrasser et mordiller les épaules de Damon tout en enfouissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure de jais. De son côté il se contrôlait tant bien que mal pour ne pas s'abreuver d'elle. Malgré ça, ses canines étaient déjà sortis et ses yeux bleus viraient presque au noir. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour cédé mais la voix de Bonnie le fit revenir sur terre. Brusquement, il la poussa à plus d'un mètre de lui.

-« Vas-t-en ! »Bonnie s'effondra par terre. Tout son dos la fit souffrir. C'est avec beaucoup de précaution qu' elle se releva. Elle gémissait

-« Sort d'ici » répétait-il d'une voix roc

-« Non » « Explique moi d'abord c'était quoi ça ? » Elle le regardait enfin, elle le vit sous sa forme de vampire et le comble c'était qu'elle le trouvait encore plus attirant malgré sa dangerosité

-« Il n'y a pas d'explication » « On s'est embrassé à cause de ce foutu lien de doppleganger » Bonnie ne su pas quoi dire. Son cœur martelait encore sa poitrine causé par le bonheur infini que lui procurait Damon. Il lui manquait déjà quelque chose. Oui, elle ne se sentait pas entière sans lui près d'elle, ses lèvres avaient encore besoin de celle de Damon « Il faut que tu partes » Damon manquait d'air « Sinon, je ne pourrais pas me retenir »

-« Ok » « Je reviens, te chercher du sang » « Après on parlera »

-« Non, tu n'as pas comprit ! Barres-toi »

-« Non, on doit parler et ce n'est pas de ce que tu penses » « Je reviens » elle était déterminée à lui demander ce qu'elle était venue lui dire encore plus maintenant. Damon l'appréciait et elle l'avait ressentit. Damon fut déconcertée par le ton qu'elle employait. Il aurait cru qu'elle allait s'enfuir mais non, elle restait là près de lui. Il la voyait partir lui chercher du sang. Mais il se rappela qu'Abby était en bas. Il courra, lui prit le bras quant-elle allait à la cave.

-« Attend »soupira-t-il puis enleva sa main, ses dents lui démangeait encore plus

-« Non »

- « Abby est en bas »

-« Oui et alors !»

-« Bonnie, l'affreuse mère hybride est en bas prête à te vider de ton sang » « Je ne crois pas que tu aimerait qu'elle perce ta jolie petite peau »elle roula les yeux

-« Damon, tais-toi » il sourit

-« Ok, cours tout droit dans ta tombe »

-« Je compte sur toi pour l'égailler sinon je te hanterai durant ton éternité » Damon ne se contentait pas de sourire

-« Je ne sais pas choisir les fleurs, alors j'aurais la joie de t'avoir continuellement avec moi »

-« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux te faire souffrir »

-« Ououh, j'ai peur »

-« Croise les doigts pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien sinon je deviendrai ton pire cauchemar » elle appuya sur le dernier mot avant de partir sous les yeux encore dilaté de Damon

-« Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça pourrais être vrai » chuchota-t-il puis il alla dans le salon, en attendant il se versa un verre « Au moins ça diminuera mes envies »il le bu cul sec, alla s'en servir un autre mais son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le prit et vit un message d'Alaric

« On doit finir notre conversation sur les chasseurs et sur tes relations sentimental. Je ne te laisserai pas briser le cœur d'Elena ! Bye »

Ce message l'avait fait repenser à Elena, l'atterrissage se fit douloureux. Les choses se compliquaient et ne savait pas comment gérer la situation surtout que depuis son baiser torride avec Bonnie, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de recommencer et même aller plus loin.

-« Tiens » il releva la tête et la vit tout près. Ses doigts touchaient les siennes. Il sentit tout comme elle une chaleur. Il due reculer et boire avidement la poche de sang dos à elle. Elle savait qu'il avait fini mais il ne tourna pas vers elle, il bu encore un verre d'alcool « Damon, j'ai besoin de ton aide même si ça m'énerve un peu de te l'avouer »

-« Tu l'as déjà Bonnie » « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus »

-« Je veux reprendre l'entrainement avec toi » « Savoir me battre et contrôler mes pouvoirs » « Etre capable de me protéger en cas de danger » « Je suis déterminée »

-« Ok, c'est tout ? »

-« Non »

-« Je suis fatigué » « Plus tard »

-« Les vampires ne sont pas obliger de dormir alors laisses-moi finir »

-« Bien mais ne me demande pas de t'écouter » il bu son dernier verre puis partit dans sa chambre. Bonnie roula les yeux puis le suivit jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Sans aucune gène Damon se déshabilla devant elle. Bonnie se cacha les yeux puis se tourna mais manque de pot elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se retenait de regarder puis céda.

Damon le vit et sourit. Ils se fixèrent, bonnie rompit ce moment intense

-« Rebecca et Abby m'ont attaqué toute les deux aujourd'hui » « Je suis inutile et je n'aime pas ça » « Je souhaite être forte et je ne le saurais que si toi et Gram's m'aidez» Damon en profita pour se laver

-« Qui te dit que je vais accepter ? »

-« Tu n'auras pas à me surveiller H24 et ça sera les seuls moments où tu pourras à ta guise me malmener et me taquiner »

-« ça assez tentant » dit-il en sortant de la douche tout souriant, bonnie le vit et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il était craquant.

-« Je le savais » « Tu es si »

-« Quoi, prévisible ? »

-« Ouais »

-« Non n'inverse pas les rôles » « Je savais que tu allais venir un jour où l'autre vers moi » il prit une serviette

- « Tu es »

-« Un crétin » la coupa-t-il « Je le sais aussi que je t'exaspère » « C'est réciproque »

-« Alors on es d'accord » elle lui fit face croyant qu'il était presque habiller. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis rougit.

Damon rit, il la trouve séduisante les joues en feu. Il ne vit pas qu'il la rendait mal à l'aise à cause de ses yeux ses mots et son rire . Bonnie dû se résoudre de repartir dans la chambre non sans lui affliger un anévrisme pour le calmer de son hilarité.

Silas aussi rit dans son nouveau QG. Il était debout au plein milieu d'une pièce devant une grande table où trônait une grande carte. Il la regardait les mains posées à l'extrémité de la carte. Il attendait un appel de Marcel pour connaître l'avancé du plan mais très vite, il n'était plus l'objet de son obsession. Bonnie Bennett l'était. Il repensait à elle coucher sur le lit totalement inoffensif cauchemardant encore et encore de la même nuit. Il était aussi tordu que les légendes urbaines disaient à son sujet , il avait changé une partie de son rêve. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça dérape autant. Bien qu'il était facile de manipuler un petit peu les rêves d'autrui, Bonnie avait prit le dessus de ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

Elle l'avait surprit ; elle semblait attaché sentimentalement à son double et c'était frustrant. Et heureusement pour lui, il prenait ce détail comme un défit. La victoire sera plus délicieuse quant on gagne en luttant pour avoir ce que l'on veut. Il avait cru que Damon n'allait lui être utile mais en fait oui. Son sourire s'agrandit puis s'élargissait lorsqu'il vit l'endroit qu'il cherchait tant.

-« J'espère qu'elle est là » se disait-il. De son doigt, il toucha le lieu devait être enterrer sa bien aimé Annaya « Tu as tout gâchée et tu le payera cher » « Tu ne revien... » il ne pu pas terminé son téléphone sonna. Il leva le sourcil et répondit

-« Alors, donnes moi de bonne nouvelle ? » demanda t-il sans entendre son interlocuteur.

-« Je suis avec Nicklaus »

Marcel était à présent dans un bar assez lugubre en compagnie Klaus. Il était éclairé au chandelle, des femmes et hommes hypnotisés à disposition pour assouvir le moindre désir des buveur de sang. Assis à une table le regardant du coin de l'œil discuter avec une jolie rousse sur ses cuisses son bras entre ses mains. Ils sentait son odeur puis embrassa l'endroit désir et fini par mordre. Sa victime sourit de bien être, elle aimait ça servir de banque de sang. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'ils aimaient boire à la veine jusqu'à dernière goutte. Quelque fois même ils donnèrent leur sang pour retarder l'échéance et faire durer le plaisir. Ils s'amusaient à les utilisées comme leur copine de la semaine même du mois et dès qu'ils en avaient marre, ils buvaient toute entière. C'était un vrai régale ce jeu, Marcel avait hâte de reprendre les jeux qui lui avaient appris.

« Et on se rappelle le bon vieux temps »

-« Il en pense quoi de ton idée ? » s'enquérait Silas

-« Intéressé mais avec lui, on en est jamais sûr » chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant. Il se posa au fond du bar contre un mur.

-« Tu as intérêt avoir la situation en main »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici peu de temps la famille original sera réunit à la Nouvelle Orléans avec moi pour faire ce qu'aurait du faire depuis longtemps régner sur cette ville d'une main de maître »

-« Comme si tu allais lui laisser une part du terrain »

-« Tout dépens de sa soif du pouvoir » « Je suis le King et un king a besoin de temps en temps de délégué son pouvoir » Silas sourit

-« Tu es un homme vorace Marcel, je ne pense pas que tu vas faire ce que tu me dis » « Je ne veux pas de guerre à la NO, les chasseurs n'ont pas intérêt à s'attarder encore sur cette ville »

-« Je ne suis pas un bleu » « Je sais ce que j'ai à faire » « Il veut être le plus craint avoir des hybrides pour avoir une famille, il aura mais sous mes conditions »

-« Appel moi quand sera plus concret sinon, je m'en chargera moi-même et je ne pense pas que ma méthode te plaise » il rapprocha, laissant Marcel sur sa fin. Silas regarda la carte puis s'évapora alors que Marcel s'assit aux côtés de celui qui a agit comme un père et ami dans les pires moments de sa vie. Il prit l'autre bras de la fameuse rousse et bu mais pas très longtemps car une magnifique blonde vint à lui. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle le fit se lever, il se laissa faire. Elle mena la danse, ils s'embrassaient puis quant-elle estimait être mise en condition, elle lui offrait son cou. Klaus le vit, il trouvait ça bizarre.

-« Qui est-elle ? »

-« Moi, c'est Tessa » « Une jolie étudiante en médecine qui pour arrondir ses fins de moi vend mon sang et mon corps au sublime et sexy Marcel »

-« Je l'ai amener avec moi » « Je l'apprécie beaucoup »

-« Moi aussi bébé » Elle l'embrassa avec beaucoup d'indécence

-« Laisses-nous quelques minutes et prends ta copine avec toi »

-« Ok » de son pouce, elle lui enleva des lèvres le reste de sang sur Marcel puis se tourna et se lécha devant Klaus. Tessa lui fit un clin d'œil puis partit

-« Elle n'est pas sous compulsion ? »

-« Non » « Sa mère est une vampire, elle sait ce que c'est » « ça l'amuse, elle est insatiable »

-« Tu l'aimes ou, je me trompe »

-« Non, moi j'aime tout le monde » « Elle est rien pour moi »

-« Bien » il ne le croyait pas « Dis-moi quant-on part »

-« Bientôt » il alla un serveur pour des shot de gin.

-« Ne la fait pas à moi, je veux tout savoir » « Tu es ce que tu es grâce à moi, je peux te détruire Marcel » « Alors fait attention »

- « Bientôt , j'ai des choses à régler ici et là» Il bu son shot cul sec « A toi ! »il lui donna l'autre. Klaus le prit le bu

-« Dis-moi tout sur cette meute »

-« Il semblerai que l'une d'elle puisse porter un véritable hybride puissant et indestructible »

-« D'où tu sort cette information ? »

-« Tout comme toi et Katherina, j'ai des informateurs partout » « Et d'ailleurs, comment elle va ? » « Elle te fuit toujours ?»

-« Oui et non, elle a trouvé plus ruser que moi »

-« Silas ? »Klaus le regarda surprit « Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai des yeux partout et la vulnérabilité ne te vas pas» « Tu n'es plus le Klaus sans cœur que j'ai rencontré »

-« Ne parlons pas de moi, mais de cette louve » « Tu es sure de cette information ? » demanda-t-il septique

-« Je ne sais pas, tu verras bien » Il se leva « J'ai prit un hôtel pour la semaine vient » « On a un bail à rattraper »

-« Un jour pas plus »

-« Non Klaus, je mène la danse. » « Tu respectes mes règles sinon pas de meute » il lui sourit « Tessa ? »

-« Oui bébé ? »

-« On rentre, dit à ta copine de tenir compagnie à notre ami Klaus » cria-t-il

-« Tu as entendu ? » disait-elle en touchant la rouquine.

-« Oui » ses yeux étaient vitreux, Klaus le remarqua. Cette Tessa paraissait louche, elle n'était pas une simple humaine. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez-elle. Il la vit s'avancer vers Marcel, l'enlacer comme si elle était amoureuse de lui. Et lui, il était éprit d'elle. C'était une évidence pour Klaus, Tessa était le point faible de Marcel ; elle était son arme contre lui. Il devait être malin qu'eux, il leur adressa son plus beau sourire et les suivit. La rouquine, lui donna sa main qu'il refusa bien sure. Tout le contraire de Stefan avec Rebecca.

Elle était couchée, elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il se recouche à ses côtés. Sans hésitation, il la prit puis se blottit tout contre elle. Il était heureux et espérait que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

-« Je t'aime Stefan » Il ne répondit rien « Ne te force pas à me le dire, je sais que tu tiens à moi » Stefan sourit. Il l'embrassa les cheveux, entrelaçait ses doigts avec celle de la jolie bonde

-« Je t'aime aussi » « Je veux que tu le saches et si je dois te répéter sans cesse pour que tu le comprennes je le ferais. Elle sourit et s'endormit vite. Alors que Stefan tout comme Katherine, leur oreille trainèrent. Toutes leur attentions étaient dirigées vers celle de Damon. Katherine sourit alors que Stefan souffla, son frère l'agaçait. Et pour Bonnie c'était aussi le cas ou plutôt de la gène.

Elle souffla seule dans la chambre de Damon, elle voulait partir de cette chambre pour ne pas être si près de lui mais ne réussit pas. Elle resta contempla la chambre pour la première fois avec beaucoup d'insistance. Elle devait avouée qu'il avait bon goût en terme de décoration même si cétait minimaliste et à vu d'oeil il adorait la lecture. Et là aussi il avait un goût assuré en terme de littérature. Elle prit un bouquin, s'installa sur le lit. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit voyant que c'était une belle édition. Elle adorait ce livre, le feuilleta jusqu'à son passage préféré alors que Damon s'habilla. Quant-il revient elle endormait. Dans ses yeux une lueur apparu. D'un pas lent, il alla à sa rencontre, tout d'abord il ramassa le livre pour le placer sur le commode. Et c'est avec une douceur et une infini délicatesse qu'il la porta pour la coucher en dessous des couches de couverture. Quant à lui il se coucha dessus à la vertical pour la regarder. Les minutes se sont défilés, il ne résista pas à lui caresser le visage, et les cheveux. Elle était devenue précieuse pour lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne pouvait et voulait pas ne pas l'aider. C'était vital. Il se mit sur le dos regarda le plafond

-« Ok Bennett, tu vas devenir une femme plus forte que tu ne l'ai déjà » « C'est encore une engagement que je vais tenir car je le veux » « Je veux que tu vives » il s'est confié à elle alors qu'elle était endormis. Il se sentit plus léger et le sommeil tomba lourdement sur lui. A son réveil, Bonnie avait la tête sur son torse et le regardait.

Leur promiscuité lui fit du bien, c'était un bon bol d'air frais. Il la regarda de la même manière qu'elle. Comme des aimant, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient doucement puis passionnellement. Ils en avaient besoin, c'étaient l'impression qu'ils donnèrent. Trois coups fort et francs résonnaient et les arrêtaient. Ils étaient revenues à la réalité. Ils se sentaient gêné. Bonnie se leva, allait partir mais revint sur ses pas

-« C'était quoi ? » Damon ne répondit pas « Damon c'était quoi ? Et surtout qui on est l'un pour l'autre » sans crié

-« Un baiser »

-« C'était beaucoup plus, je le sais et le sent »

-« Non » il se leva pour être en fasse d'elle « Le lien rappel toi »

-« Et pour nous »

-« Je ne sais pas, ami ou de simple collaborateur dans les crimes »

-« Ok, amis ça me va » elle arrangeait les cheveux

-« Alors ami » il lui tendit la main

-« Ami » elle lui prit et lui l'attira plus proche de son corps. Leur respiration était haletante et leur pupille dilatée , il allait l'embrasser pour conclure à sa façon mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Caroline et Stefan. Ils se lâchèrent

-« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Caroline

-« Rien » dirent-ils en même temps

-« Vous mentez » réplique Stefan

-« Je suis d'accord avec lui » « D'une Bonnie n'a pas dormis dans sa chambre et de deux vous êtes super proche et complice »

-« On est ami » répondit Bonnie « Je me suis endormi en lisant un bouquin hier ici et j'allais lui remercier pour son aide » « Il n'y a rien de mal »

-« Alors il ne fallait pas t'expliquer si rapidement » Damon fusilla Stefan

-« On est ami » répéta Bonnie en bousculant Caroline et Stefan « Je n'ai pas me justifier plus » Damon sourit les autres le vit

-« En tout cas moi, je t'ai à l'œil » « T'approches plus d'elle » le prévint-elle puis partit rejoindre Bonnie.

-« Stop » « Je sais ce que tu vas dire » « Mais je veux pas l'entendre, tires-toi »

-« On est sur la même longueur d'onde » « Ne lui fait pas de mal »


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici, le nouveau chapitre en ligne! N'hésitez pas à commenter. Bsx et bonne lecture**

* * *

Bonnie dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse, elle voulait à tout prix éviter l'interrogatoire de Caroline. La petite sorcière n'avait pas encore les idées clair. Tous étaient embrouillées sans sa tête, elle pensait encore à Damon ses mains ses lèvres son odeur. Dans son esprit elle était encore dans sa chambre à quelque millimètres de lui. Si la jeune vampire ne ferait-se qu'une allusion à cela, elle ne serait pas répondre. C'était encore obscure pour elle et pourtant elle était euphorique parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un soupçon de bonheur dans le monde auquel elle faisait officiellement partie. Au contacte de Damon, elle a apprit à s'accepter en tant que sorcière et à affronter ses peurs.

Il était là pour elle ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur car ce n'est pas dans son habitude de chaperonner quelqu'un mise à part Elena. Damon lui rendait les choses simple grâce à sa capacité de résoudre les complications du monde surnaturelle. On pourrait croire qu'il l'aidait à oublier les horreurs qu'elle a vécut, mais non. Il l'a mettait face à la réalité. Il ne l'aveuglait en rien, elle voyait beaucoup plus clair. Elle voit maintenant les choses sur un autre angle tel que leur relation. Elle savait désormais que rien ne sera plus pareille entre eux. Ce qu'Ils avaient fait les dernières heures compliquait leur relation non conventionnel. Certes il y a toujours eu un malaise mais là après ce baiser tout a absolument changé. Son attraction envers lui s'était accru.

Damon qui était connu pour savoir tout résoudre, n'allait pas trouver la solution à ce problème, il n'y en avait aucune. Ils étaient trop aimanté vers l'un l'autre. Elle soupira sachant que la cohabitation allait être difficile en arrivant en bas de l'escalier. Soudain, Bonnie sentit Caroline derrière elle, elle leva les yeux puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-« Bonnie attends ! »

-« Caroline, pas maintenant » elle poussa la porte et disparu ce qui frustra Caroline. Stefan arrivait derrière elle debout sur une des marches, Caroline sentit sa main sur son épaule. Elle le regarda à peine mais sourit tout simplement.

-« ça va lui passé »la rassura-t-il

-« Réponds moi franchement ! Tu crois réellement qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ? » « Parce que moi, je ne veux pas croire/penser qu'Elena ait raison »disait-elle d'un ton boudeur

-«Il a définitivement quelque chose entre eux deux…. ça se sent » « Mais dit toi bien que Damon ne fait jamais quelque chose de manière désintéressée » Caroline le regarda

-« Alors il faut faire quelque chose » « Je ne….. » Stefan la retourna en la prenant par les épaules

-« Attendons » « Attendons, je vais veiller au grain » « Ce n'est pas en brusquant deux têtes de mules qu'on sera ce qu'il se passe réellement » Caroline soupira

-« Fais ce que tu veux » elle retira les mains de Stefan sur elle puis descendit la dernière marche à reculons « Mais moi, je ne peux pas attendre une seconde de plus » elle mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille« Bonnie mérite mieux que d'être avec un vampire » « Moi, je m'occupe de ma meilleure amie et toi de ton frère »

-« Care… »

-« Non Stefan, personne ne fait du mal à Bonnie » « Et je dis bien personne » elle regarda quelqu'un derrière le vampire à la chevelure impeccable. Stefan vit Damon et comme à son habitude il roula les yeux

-« Ok mais ne la brusque pas » Caroline ne l'écoutait plus « Care…. » elle s'arrêta et lui fit face

-« Relaxe Stefan, je vais y aller doucement » « Je connais Bonnie, plus tu l'as brusque plus elle se mets sur la défensif »

-« C'est parce que vous ne savez pas y faire avec elle »

-« Non, fermes-là Damon » explosa Caroline « Tu en as déjà assez fait »

-« Il faut admettre que Damon n'a pas tout à fait tord Care, tu n'as jamais été diplomate » il la rejoignit en se grattant la tête

-« ça ce n'est pas sympas » Caroline fit un pas en arrière « mais rien de ce que tu me diras me fera renoncer » Stefan lui sourit alors qu'elle posa sa main sur la poignet « Souhaitez moi bonne chance »ironisa Caroline

-« Vas-y avec tact » Caroline lui envoya un regard sévère puis entra dans la cuisine alors que Stefan se retourna pour faire face à son grand frère « Réponds moi sincèrement »

-« Non » Le cadet des Salvatore sourit encore plus

-« Bonnie n'est pas Elena »

-« Heureusement que tu me le dis, je n'aurai pas fait la différence !» disait-il en descendant les dernière marche puis bouscula Stefan

-« Damon »

-« Laisses-moi terminer » il pivota à son tour « Personne ne me dira qui fréquenter. Si je veux mettre la petite Bennett dans mon lit je le ferai encore et encore » « On est grand »

-« Et Elena ?»

-« Il n'y a pas d'Elena » « Et même si elle aurait été avec moi » « Je n'ai jamais été un petite ami parfait » « On sait à quoi on s'attend avec moi » « Il n'y a pas de romance, alors range tes griffes Stefan » « Bonnie s'est très bien ce qu'elle a faire, elle sait se défendre pour me repousser » « Mais elle ne sait pas que ça la rend encore plus attirante »

-« Je ne te laisserai pas faire tant….. »Stefan arrêta de parler, il entendit un bruit à l'extérieur du manoir. Damon le regarda intrigué

-« Quoi ? » Stefan lui fit signe d'écouter. Damon tends son oreille au sous sol et à la cuisine. Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant mise à part, le mutisme que faisait preuve Bonnie à l'égare de Caroline. Soudain, un autre bruit beaucoup forte retentit. Cette fois si Damon l'entendit ainsi que le tremblement de la grande porte d'entrée. Les deux frères tournèrent la tête, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir. Un tourbillon de feuillent mortes firent son entrée, cela ne les surprirent nullement. A chaque fois cela arrivait, une sorcière n'était jamais loin. Alors lorsque Sheila Bennett posa un pied puis l'autre au manoir suivit de près par le père de Bonnie, ils ne firent que sourire. Stefan et Damon s'avancèrent vers eux

-« En retard »s'exclama Damon « Vous foutiez quoi ? Du vodou ? »

-« Bonjour, Damon ! C'est gentil à toi de me demander de mes nouvelles »

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi ! »

-« Vous pouvez m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Où sont mes petites filles ? » demanda Sheila essayant de ne pas montrer sa souffrance

-« Une en cuisine et l'autre » « Elle fait dodo, il faut dire que la nuit à été dure » « Elle entends des voix »

-« Si on pouvait faire court » il dépassa Sheila « je veux voir ma femme et ma fille » conclu le père de Bonnie, pendant ce temps Elijah commençait à perdre patience marchant sans s'arrêter presser de retrouver son frère en plein Nouvelle Orléans.

* * *

Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était à la recherche de Klaus dans la ville que son frère avait longtemps chéri. Mais sa quête fut infructueuse, il n'y avait même pas l'ombre de Klaus dans ses rues sombres. Seul à vagabonder dans une rue déserte remplis de détritus au sol. C'était le résultat des ses fameuses folles nuit vampirique qui faisaient la réputation sulfureuse de cette ville. Tous les deux cents mètres il voyait des hommes et des femmes s'embrasser sans pudeur, buvant leur sang mutuellement. Elijah sourit en pensant que Klaus aurait lui-même sourit en voyant ce spectacle de débauche. Le plus calme et réfléchit de la famille Michelson s'arrêta de marcher. Il avait sentit un vent frais passé à ses côtés. Il regardait dans les alentours mais les créatures présentes n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. Il s'agissait d'un autre vampire. Et ce vampire l'observait. Il fit comme si, il en était rien. Il continua à marcher, il attendit un quelconque bruit pour attaquer. Très rapidement il épingla une femme au teint mate et lèvres très sensuelles.

-« Que me voulez-vous ? »

-« Posez-vous plutôt cette question : Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » elle perçait son regard

-« Répondez à ma question » il enfonça sa main dans sa poitrine. Elle gémit les paupières pratiquement baissés.

-« Pas ici »

-« Pourquoi ? » il accentua un peu plus la pression

-« Je peux vous aidez » « Si vous voulez des informations, allons nous s'en ! Ici chaque arbres, feuilles et personnes ont des oreilles » se réussissait-elle à dire alors qu'elle se sentait partir. Elijah la regarda puis enleva sa main rapidement et non sans douceur. La jeune femme se laissa glisser contre le mur puis se releva progressivement en s'accrochant à Elijah « Suivez-moi » elle chancela, ils avancèrent sur quelque mètres dans une rue sans issus. Plus ils avancèrent plus une porte apparu, l'inconnue ouvrit la porte et laissa entrée Elijah.

Ce dernière tourna la tête au son du claquement de la porte et pourtant plus aucun signe de la porte. Il n'y vit qu'un mur en brique.

-« On est où ? » il la regarda de nouveau

-« Soyez tranquille, on est en sécurité » disait-elle en posant sa main sur sa blessure. Elle prononça une formule, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure. Mais elle chancela, elle resta plier en deux, ses cheveux blond doré tombaient en avant. L'original pouvait voir toutefois sa visage aussi pate que Bonnie. Il prit plus de temps à la détaillé du regard. Il fut frappez par ses yeux incroyablement gris. Elle était éblouissante, il en oubliait même ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

-« Je ne vais pas passez par quatre chemin avec vous Elijah »

-« Comment connaissez vous mon nom »

-« Qui s'en soucis Elijah » « Peu importe comment je connais votre nom et votre histoire » « Le plus important est ce que j'ai à vous dire » Elijah sourit puis fonça sur elle, il l'étrangla. Il pensait avoir le dessus, mais la jeune femme l'étrangla à son tour

-« Qui êtes vous ? »disait-il dans son étranglement

-« Si vous tenez un minimum à votre vie, ne remettez pas un pied ici »

Elijah resta sans voix

« Cette ville n'est pas faites pour vous, elle ne vous posera que des problèmes » « Retournez à Mystic Falls »

-« Mon frère doit être là, je ne partirai pas sans lui »

-« L'hybride, n'est surement pas ici » « Je serait mieux que quiconque si Klaus serait là » « Partez quant-il est encore temps»

-« C'est bon vous avez terminez ! Maintenant dites moi qui êtes vous ?»

-« Sorcière, vampire » « Choisissez, moi-même je ne sais pas me définir mais je serai par contre vous racontez le triste sort de votre famille en restant ici »

-« Je suis de nature à prendre en compte les avis des autres mais vous aspirez pas confiance » «Et je répéterai la même chose que vous m'avez dites : si j'étais vous je me laisserai tranquille »

-« Ok » elle le laissa tranquille « à vous de voir » « Mais, je vous aurais prévenue et quand vous le verrez dites lui que Larissa ne fait que rêver de lui planter un pieux du vieux chêne blanc dans son vile et sec organe qui lui sert de cœur » il s'apprêta lui répondre mais son téléphone sonna. A peine tête baissé Larissa s'était volatiliser. Il ne chercha pas à la retrouver, Elijah prit son téléphone, regardait qui était son correspondant :

-« Becca »

-« Elijah, tu reviens quand » disait-elle debout près de la fenêtre de la chambre de Stefan regardant l'horizon « J'ai besoin de toi ici »

-« Tu en as déjà assez de Salvatore ? »

-« Bien sure que non » Elle se rapprocha du lit seulement vêtue de la chemise blanche de Stefan « mais j'ai besoin d'avoir un membre de ma famille à mes côtés »elle s'assit

-« Ecoute, Klaus n'est pas à la Nouvelle Orléans » « Je veux le retrouver avant d'allez voir la fille de Katherine »

-« Laisses-tombés tout ça » « On peut être une famille rien que tous les deux » « Klaus a toujours fonctionné seul » « ça ne doit pas t'étonné qu'il soit partit sans laissez de trace »

-« Je ne laisserai aucun des miens derrière moi » « Les chasseurs sont peut-être sur sa trace »

-« Klaus s'est se débrouiller seul mais pas moi »

-« Becca, je reviendrai bientôt » « Je resterai quelque jours de plus ici » « Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici »

-« Pourquoi ? »Rebecca fut piquait à vif

-« Les chasseurs semblent être partit, les rues sont encore infester de vampire et les loups garous ne sont pas très loin » « Je veux en avoir le cœur net » « Cet ville était censé être à feu et à sang, il devrait avoir beaucoup d'hybrides »

-« Ok » Rebecca ébouriffa ses cheveux « Restes prudent, et garde à l'esprit que ni Katherine et ni Klaus ne méritent toutes la peine que tu te donnes »

-« Tu as tord » « A plus tard petite sœur »

-« Bye Elie » Elle raccrocha, elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Katherine sourire dans l'embrasure de la porte

-« Quoi ? Maintenant tu espionnes les autres ? »

-« J'ai entendu sa voix, rien de plus » Elle allait partir

-« Attends » Katherine s'arrêta puis regarda Rebecca « Il n'y a pas une seule seconde de ma vie, dans laquelle, je ne t'es pas haïe et voulu te tuer » « Tu as diviser mes deux frères, les deux frères que j'aimais plus au monde »

-« Arrêtes avec les violons et va droit au but »

-« J'aimerai te tuer, je suis plus forte que toi, plus agile » « Je pourrais te tuer là en cet instant » elle s'était lever et maintenait le cou du sosie. Katherine la repoussa en vain« Qu'est-ce que j'en meurs d'envie » « J'en meurt d'envie de céder à cette pulsion mais Elijah… »

-« Eli ? » Katherine ne comprit pas, ses yeux brillaient

-« Oui, il est le seul frère qui se préoccupe réellement de moi » elle la lâcha, la regarda durement « Je ne veux pas le perdre » « Alors je te dirais qu'une seule chose » « Fais le souffrir une seule fois, il te rejette » « Je n'attendrais pas une fraction de seconde pour t'arracher le cœur »

-« Je n'attendais pas mieux de te part, mais entraine toi vite » « Parce que si ce jour arrivé, je me battrait pour t'échapper »

-« Katherine Pierces et son instinct de survie »

-« Ouai, pries pour en avoir un aperçut » Elle partir descendit. La pétrova rentra dans la cuisine laissant seule Rebecca. Cette dernière poussa la porte pour s'enfermer alors que Katherine interrompu l'interrogatoire de Caroline

* * *

-« Laisses-nous seule » ordonna Katherine à Caroline

-« Non »

-« Damon et Stefan ont besoin de toi » « Je crois qu'ils ont un peu de mal à maitriser Abby » disait-elle en regardant ses ongles

-« Allons-y Care » Bonnie ne leva

-« Tu ne vois pas qu'elle ment » Bonnie regarda Katherine et comprit que Caroline avait raison. Elle se reposa ses fesses sur chaise essayant tant bien que mal de finir son petit déjeuné « Maintenant, dis moi ce qu'il se passe avec Damon ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lente à la détente »

-« Katherine arrête »le double la regarda

-« Elle va le savoir un jour ou l'autre » puis regarda Caroline « Bonnie a le béguin pour Damon, et vu ce qu'il s'ait passé hier » elle s'avança vers la table, se prit une pomme qu'elle croque. Bonnie se fit toute petite

-« Continue » s'impatienta Caroline alors que Katherine jeta la pomme à la poubelle puis cracha le morceau, tant au sens propre et qu'au figuré

-« Vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'est réciproque » « Mais ça je le savais avant » prononça-t-elle en ouvrant le frigidaire, elle en sortit une poche de sang, puis ouvrit l'étagère et prit une tasse. Elle y versa le contenu ensuite le bu « C'est écrit que l'un et l'autre serait un jour ensemble » « L'amour avec un grand A»

-« Ne l'écoute pas Care, elle raconte n'importe quoi ! » « Damon et moi, on n'est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre » « Cette attirance… »

-« Attirance ? » « Toi et Damon attiré l'un vers l'autre ? » « Tu deviens folle Bonnie ! » Caroline leva un sourcil « Et puis il sait quoi ? »

-« Rien »

-« Ils se sont embrassés » répliqua Katherine toute souriante « Voilà ce qui arrive quant on garde tout en soit » « L'attirance est décuplée »

-« Oui, une attirance et ça s'arrête là » Bonnie soupira « lui et moi on est comme aimanté l'un vers l'autre » « Et ce n'est du qu'au faites qu'on est les double de Silas et Annaya » « Rien de plus »

-« Baliverne, si tu veux croire se tissu de mensonges pour te voiler la face libre à toi » « Mais tu ne diriges pas ton cœur » « Regardes moi, j'ai repousser et repousser » « Je déteste encore ce stupide Originale » elle déposa son verre dans l'évier « Ne fais pas la même bêtise que moi » « Amuses-toi, Damon n'attends que ça » Caroline faisait la navette entre Katherine et Bonnie. Elles se regardaient sans dire un mot

-« Bonnie doit avoir raison, ce n'est qu'un lien surnaturelle » « Mais, il faut comme même que tu restes loin de lui » « Car telle que je te connais tu culpabiliseras après »

-« Stupide Blondie »

-« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça »

-« Arrêtez » explosa Bonnie « Je suis grande, je sais comment céder ou résister à un homme »

-« Bien dit » sourit Caroline

-« On en reparlera tout à l'heure, bye Bonnie » « Au une dernière chose »

Bonnie la regarda

«si tu sorts seul, dehors, assures toi bien tes arrières »

-« Pourquoi, tu me dis ça ? »

-« Je me sentirais mieux si tu me promets de faire attention à toi ! »

-« Je veillerai sur elle»

-« Bonnie ? »

-« Bien sure »

-« Bien » Katherine lui sourit puis partit sous les yeux méduser de Caroline. Le bébé vampire lui suivit un peu puis regarda Bonnie

-« Elle est bizarre »

-« Non, je crois qu'elle s'inquiète juste pour moi »

-« Ok, aussi bizarre que ça parait je crois qu'elle veuille te protéger » « Mais fait attention, on sait très bien qu'elle est capable du pire et du meilleur »

-« Comme tout à chacun »

-« Ouai mais.. »Caroline ne finit pas bien trop intrigué par l'agitation dans le salon

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »l'interrogea Bonnie

-« J'en sais rien, mais reste ici » « Dès que j'en sais un peu plus je t'appelle »

-« Non »

-« Tu sais à peine utiliser tes pouvoirs alors restes » Caroline disait cette phrase durement. La jolie sorcière comprit et laissa Caroline partir.

* * *

Dans le salon, quelques minutes auparavant

-« Je vais le répéter combien de fois ? » « Où sont ma fille et ma femme ? »

-« Calmes-toi »« Damon a déjà répondu ! Abby est en bas et Bonnie est dans la cuisine »

-« Je vais les chercher »

-« Hors de question » Damon l'empêcha d'avancer

-« Poussez-vous » Damon rit

-«Et si je ne le fais pas » « Que me ferez vous ?» « Vous me tabasserez avec vos bras en mousse » « Au pire, j'au quelque éraflures »

-« Damon ça suffit » rouspéta Sheila

-« Alors contrôler mieux votre genre » « Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de lui s'il ne reste pas calme »

-« Alors faites le, j'ai été trop conciliant avec tout le monde » « J'ai respecter votre mode de vie, j'ai accepter le monde surnaturel en me suis mariant avec Abby » « Et ce même monde me vole ma femme et ma fille » « Il est hors de question que je reste spectateur » « Ma femme et ma fille partiront avec moi, je les éloignerai de tout ça »

-« Non » répondit d'autorité Damon

-« Quoi ?»

-« Vous avez bien entendue, les Bennett restent ici »il s'avance vers le père de Bonnie « Je m'occupe d'elles »

-« Vous voulez plutôt dire que c'est moi qui m'occupera d'elles» Damon sourit

-« Vous n'êtes qu'un humain stupide et rempli d'orgueil » « Sans force ni pouvoir vous ne leur serez d'aucune utilité »« Rentrez chez-vous et laissez les grandes personnes faire leur job » « Ici, on ne joue pas au voiture ou autre jeu stupide» ironisa Damon

-« Je serais bien stupide de les laisser dans les mains de ceux qui ont provoquer leur perte »

-« Ne jugez pas » « vous n'étiez pas là » s'incrusta Stefan « tout est allez vite, personne n'aurait pu penser que Klaus allait s'en prendre à Abby »

-« De toute manière, elle voulait se sacrifier pour Bonnie » « Et vous auriez fait autan ?t »essaya-t-il de se déculpabilisé

-« Oui, je l'aurais fait, elles font partie de ma famille » « Mais là n'est pas la question c'est votre job est de protéger la lignée d'Emily » « Vous aurez du sauver les deux »« Vous avez échoué, et je vous libère de votre promesse dès après en »

-« ça ne marche pas comme ça ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous êtes sorcier ? »

-« Et vous ? » « Non, au dernière nouvelle » « J'en sais assez sur les sorcières pour savoir que cette promesse est indéfectible » « Et même si je le pouvais m'en défaire, je ne le ferais pas » « Je suis un homme de parole »

-« Dites plutôt que vous protéger ma fille pour vous la mettre dans votre lit » « Je suis peut-être qu'un mortel sans pouvoir mais je sais beaucoup sur les sorciers, Silas Annaya… »

-« Bradley »s'indigna Sheila

-« Taisez-vous Sheila » « Nous avons tous que Damon est comme Silas, prêt à tout pour une personne tel qu'Annaya » « Il est attiré par elle, il causera sa perte » « Il est hors de question que l'histoire se répète » « J'aurai du écouté Abby, elle était réticente de vous la confiée, elle vous déteste et je crois savoir pourquoi »

-« C'est réciproque » Il reprit son sérieux « maintenant si vous ne prenez pas part à notre plan, barrez-vous »

-« Je reste là tant qu'elles seront ici » Damon sourit rétrécissant l'écart entre lui et Bradley. Il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme

-« Je ne crois pas été assez clair, rentrer chez-vous »

-« Ma famille est ici, j'y restes »

-« Alors choisissez de quel manière vous allez mourir : videz de votre sang ou que j'empoigne votre cœur que je donnerai au premier sac à puce dans le coin » il se contenta de le regarder « Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un petit penchant pour la deuxième mais mes gencives me titillent » « j'ai un petit creux »

-« Allez vous faire foutre »

-« Allons pour la première » Damon allait attraper le père de Bonnie mais Stefan le retint

-« Ne rentre pas dans son jeu , Damon ! il essaye de nous prouver qu'on est pas à la hauteur»

-« Je ne joue pas, je veux ce qui m'appartiens » Damon repoussa Stefan puis jeta la table basse qui était sur son chemin

-« Allez-y prendre votre folle dingue de femme, mais vous ne touchez pas à Bonnie ! » « Elle restera auprès de moi tant que je l'aurai décidé» Damon partit furieux laissant son frère, Abby et le père de Bonnie dans le salon. Il croisa dans le couloir Caroline, il ne lui adressait aucun regard. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, il vit Bonnie en sortir la tête baissée. Il la fixait si intensément qu'elle leva la tête. A l'instant où ses yeux croisaient les siens, elle avait oublier ce qu'elle venu faire puisque l'objet de ses désirs les plus fort et plus profond était devant elle avançant rapidement vers elle. Il était maintenant devant elle à quelque millimètre.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle ne dise rien. Elle fut électriser, elle regarda son doigt puis les lèvres de Damon. La seconde suivante elles s'écrasaient sur les sienne, Damon l'embrassait. C'était si bouleversant et si fort que Damon contrôlait à peine sa force. Bonnie fut déséquilibré et recula. Damon posa une main sur le mur et l'autre à la taille de Bonnie pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Ils se sentaient seuls au monde mais une personne les vit et sourit. Elle composa un numéro puis apporta son téléphone à son oreille.

-« Je prends encore des risques en t'appelant mais, il faut réellement que Bonnie et Elijah soient en sécurité »

-« Je m'en occupe Katherine, ton secret est sécurité avec moi » « Je ferai du mieux que je peux pour que personne ne sache qu'il est de retour mais toi….assure toi que ma cousine reste en vie »

-« Okay ! Bye Lucy »


End file.
